


love, love is going to lead you by the hand

by pepper_407



Series: transcendental youth [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, I will add more romantic relationships as they come about, Multi, also all of the romantic relationships are pretty equal in importance, also everyone is polyamorous so there's not cheating or anything, and just so many friendships ok? all of the friendship, and kaleb/jed is qpr but there's not a specific tag for that, chat fic, i guess ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: An alternate take on season two where only lizzie remembers hope, most of the other canon stuff doesn't happen and everyone is queer, in chat fic form.
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Kym, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby/Rafael Waithe, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Maya Machado
Series: transcendental youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862794
Comments: 83
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of stuff is different from canon but some is the same (also kym goes to mystic falls high and always has but she didn't know landon or raf from there), sorry if it's not clear enough, pls ask if u have any questions (about anything in this fic). I don't know how long this will be and I'm just going to update when I feel like it, sorry! Also it's my first time using rich text instead of html so I'm sorry if it's all a little iffy lol
> 
> the title is from love love love by the mountain goats, bc my children deserve all the love lol

_**no girls allowed (except sometimes mg)** _

**kaleb:** lizzie has a new friend ??

 **raf:** oh thats not just a friend

 **mg-them:** ???!?

 **raf:** yeah landon and i saw them coming up from under the table looking,, ruffled

 **mg-them:** ruffled? Who even are u?

 **raf:** u know who i am

 **kaleb:** i guess that makes more sense tbh, like if its just sex or whatever, u don't need a connection for that

 **raf:** i Know that is true

 **mg-them:** literally shut up about that, but also idk, lizzie isn’t usually one for hookups, you're kind of the exception

 **raf:** because i'm exceptional?

 **mg-them:** that's really not what i meant

_mg-them changed their name to mg-she_

**raf:** forever the dorkiest way to announce your pronouns

 **mg-she:** dorky ?? i have no idea what u mean, i'm the coolest kid on the block

 **raf:** fucking dork

 **mg-she:** anyways,, is there any way lizzie was like fighting the girl under the table lol

 **raf:** well maybe with her words,, it was under a table, but she looked like she didn't want anyone to see them together

 **mg-she:** yeah ok, lizzie does like ppl to know about her being bitchy

 **raf:** oooh language mg, but a dollar in the swear jar

 **mg-she:** i'm a demigirl atm i can say bitch

 **raf:** fair fucking play

 **kaleb:** if the bird was here we could ask them to ask their gf

 **mg-she:** the bird ?? could we literally only call them that from now on ?? pls ?

 **kaleb:** or,,,

 **mg-she:** no, we put it to a vote and jed only has one yes, two nos and one undecided

 **kaleb:** but he does know gossip

 **mg-she:** text him on your own u big chicken

 **kaleb:** shut up.

 **landon:** oooh are we teasing kaleb about his squish on jed again?? i'm here for that

 **raf:** that's what summons the bird

 **mg-she:** yess, kaleb the nickname is genius and is being used by raf,, soon the world

_**L²** _

**landon:** just glanced the group chat with mg, raf and kaleb and they think you're hooking up with the new girl

 **lizzie:** well u know that i'm not

 **landon:** and while i would never pressure u to come out before you're ready and i get you're still not completely sure of the label yet

 **landon:** i still think maybe telling kaleb is a good idea ??

 **landon:** just if you're looking for someone else to talk shit out with

 **landon:** i know u guys aren't super close but u could be

 **lizzie:** lmao i know u just want your ace squad

 **lizzie:** look, maybe soon ok

 **landon:** !!!

 **landon:** ok but if your not doing /that/ with the new girl, what are u doing, bc u did come from under that tabled looking ruffled

 **lizzie:** ruffled? Who are u?

 **landon:** god u and mg really are meant for each other

 **lizzie:** wow how monogamous of you, i didn't know u had it in you

 **landon:** shut up, deflection is one of your best skills isn't it

 **lizzie:** i have no idea what you're talking about

_**The mission to find supernatural queers in history** _

_kym has been added by mg-she_

**lizzie:** ok wow, this is not ok, a vote was not taken

 **landon:** actually u just weren't there for it

 **lizzie:** ?? u cant have a vote without everyone ?? and i vote No

 **landon:** yeah we assumed u would but everyone else was cool with it sooo

 **lizzie:** literally how did u have the vote not in this chat when one of our members is in a different country ??

 **penelope:** well if u would watch Good television shows then u would be in the weekly skype call when we took it to a vote

 **lizzie:** are u telling me that u two and mg have a weekly skype call? Do u guys just talk about how much u all love josie or ???

 **landon:** penelope literally just told u it was about television shows

 **lizzie:** why are u giving penelope all these rights ??

 **landon:** shut up u know u like her now

 **lizzie:** i only tolerate her now that shes not in this country and not dating my sister, also she found the proof that tatia was definitely sapphic

 **landon:** that was important research

 **mg-she:** i'm glad that's dealt with

 **landon:** u added kym and then left me to do all the work

 **mg-she:** hell yeah i did

 **lizzie:** i respect that move

 **landon:** i bet mg is blushing very hard rn

 **mg-she:** shUT uP

_**mg-she & kym** _

**mg-she:** hey are u like out?

 **kym:** as ???

 **mg-she:** as trans, kaleb mentioned it offhandedly and i was just wondering

 **kym:** i mean im not gonna go around telling ppl who are gonna bully me about it

 **kym:** but yeah im cool with people knowing

 **kym:** thanks for checking tho 

**mg-she:** no problem :)

 **mg-she:** on that note, we also have a trans group chat that has been a little lacking

 **mg-she:** and i thought now that your doing some stuff at the school u might wanna join

 **mg-she:** no pressure tho

 **kym:** whose in it?

 **mg-she:** “”whose”” amazing, i respect that, idek if its right but i respect it

 **mg-she:** and its just me, landon and jed

**_kym & alyssa _ **

**kym:** hey, are you not out as nonbinary?

 **alyssa:** i mean i guess not

 **kym:** but you told me?

 **alyssa:** i mean i guess i don't really have any friends, like i've kinda been the biggest bitch to literally everyone my whole time here

 **alyssa:** soo idk who i would've told,,

 **kym:** but you're not that bad with me?

 **alyssa:** well i mean i guess i'm trying to be better and shit, also you're cute soo

 **kym:** well you're cute too

 **alyssa:** why do u ask tho?

 **kym:** lol changed that topic real fast, and i ask because mg said they have a trans group chat and your name didn't come up

 **alyssa:** well im sure there are ppl in the school who are not their friends and trans and not in that chat

 **kym:** yeah, i guess i just thought u were in the group because of lizzie

 **alyssa:** wdym? lizzie and I hate each other

 **kym:** oh i guess i just though u two were like together or whatever, i know everyone in that group are kinda involved in different ways

 **kym:** and i saw you guys talking the other day and i guess u two just looked liked u were having lovers quarrel of some kind

 **kym:** my bad lol

_**mg-she & kym** _

**mg-she:** hey sorry i didn't mean to pressure u, its cool if u don't want to

 **mg-she:** maybe you've met jed, and then i would get it, its literally the only group chat i'm in with jed, his trans-ness is one of the only good things about him lmao

 **kym:** i think my brother would disagree

 **mg-she:** oooh and she makes her come back with a great one liner

 **kym:** sorry i just had to check one thing, but yeah sure i'll join your trans group

 **Mg:** :)

_**trans chat** _

_mg-she has added kym_

**landon:** oh wow mg, look at you adding your gf into every chat, tbh respect

 **kym** : i'm nobody's girlfriend,,, yet

 **landon:** ok i change my mind kym gets the respect

 **mg-she:** we don't know who shes flirting with, it could be u or jed for all i know

 **jed:** oh baby, i'm here to fulfill any needs u have

 **landon:** and jed has been successfully summoned

 **jed:** well played bird, well played

 **mg-she:** someone’s been talking to kaleb

 **jed:** i actually heard it from one of the other wolves

 **landon:** oh god it is actually being spread around

 **mg-she:** this is the best day of my life

 **mg-she:** Anyways ! welcome kym, this is the trans chat and no we dont have a witty title bc no one could agree on one

 **kym:** tbh thats valid, cisn’t it

 **jed:** oooh! she (?) comes in hot

 **Kym:** yeah, she :)

 **mg-she:** oh yeah this is probably a chat where pronouns really should be announced

 **kym:** or everyone could just take your lead and put them in their name

 **mg-she:** i'm a true innovator of this generation

 **landon:** ok so yeah, landon or i guess bird lol, they/them pronouns

 **Landon:** and u know mg obv

 **mg-she:** jed, i think this is your opening, ass

 **Jed:** he/him

 **landon:** there is only one reason why jed would be this distracted,,,

 **kym:** ooh hes got a crush?

 **jed:** no

 **mg-she:** ahh, no, jed?

 **jed:** fucking hell, im quoiromantic, look it up if u want to, i'm not explaining shit to u

 **landon:** he does think your brother is pretty cool tho

 **jed:** u are all losers

 **mg-she:** u already knew this

 **kym:** gotcha, well i'm happy to join this loser trans group

 **jed:** god, i'm stuck with u all forever aren't i

 **landon:** yes

_**romo? jk.** _

**jed:** your friends r losers

 **kaleb:** they’re your friends too, you're just lying to yourself

 **jed:** dude shut up

 **kaleb:** we still going to the park on saturday?

 **jed:** you're such a nerd

 **jed:** and yeah

 **kaleb:** B)

 **jed:** god how did i ever think u were cool

 **kaleb:** its my natural aura

 **kaleb:** i cant help it, too cool for school

 **jed:** but not to cool for the park

 **kaleb:** with u? literally never

_**just gals with their memories being pals** _

**lizzie:** ok i still think its stupid that you're not going tell anyone that u know them even if they cant remember that

 **hope:** look it will just make things weird, and its nice to have a clean slate, not carry the mikaelson name and literally my whole life around

 **lizzie:** obviously i get that, but u really aren't gonna even tell landon? or josie

 **hope:** look i obviously love landon

 **lizzie:** ...and josie

 **hope:** shut up, and josie, my friend who i also love

 **lizzie:** god you're in such denial

 **hope:** talk about denial, lizzie "i remembered u in mental illness way not a gay way at all” saltzman

 **lizzie:** shut up

 **hope:** god your deflection skills have downgraded haven't they

 **lizzie:** not what your s/o said the other day

 **hope:** why are u talking to landon ?? or are u referring to your sister ?

 **lizzie:** it just so happens that me and the bird are friends now

 **hope:** ok well thats cute

 **lizzie:** shut up

 **hope:** is anyone around u to take a photo of how red your cheeks are rn?

 **lizzie:** ANYWAYS

 **hope:** anyways?

 **lizzie:** i was checking in with my contacts at mystic falls high, bc you're an idiot who wont even go to salvatore school under your shitty ass alias

 **hope:** shitty?? Its genius

 **lizzie:** its literally your mums last name

 **hope:** anyways !!

 **lizzie:** anyways,,

 **lizzie:** my contacts are telling me that sadly there is no lgbt group of sorts at your human school

 **hope:** ok i have so many thoughts

 **hope:** 1\. who the fuck are your contacts?? like ??

 **hope:** 2\. u looked into if there was a lgbt group for me ?? thats so nice my gOD

 **hope:** 3\. There isnt an official lgbt group at salvatore either, its just our friends are all queer and i think some of the werewolves have thing too but other than jed they wont engage with us

 **lizzie:** to be fair, we get involved in a lot of drama

 **hope:** oh i very much dont blame them

 **lizzie:** tbh i think jed is only involved lately more with everyone bc of kaleb, i smell a queerplatonic relationship their way

 **hope:** lizzie dont do any matchmaking stuff, esp not with something u have no experience with

 **lizzie:** when has that ever stopped me?

 **hope:** yeah yeah i know

 **lizzie:** and as i was saying, there isn't a lgbt group already but i think u should set one up, make some new friends

 **lizzie:** if u really want to start over as u said, theres no better place to do it than with other queer teens who aren't trying to kill monsters every day

 **hope:** dude, thats not a Bad Idea

 **lizzie:** dude? who are u? penelope? And don't act so surprised, i come up all of the good ideas

 **hope:** i know, i'm just playing, you're brilliant

 **lizzie:** ok shut up, i gotta get to class

 **hope:** always the charmer

_**Supersquad** _

**josie:** why do we even still have this group chat ??

 **mg-she:** what ?? the supersquad never dies ? hoW dARe yOu

 **josie:** its just a group with me, u and my ex

 **mg-she:** who i think u should be on friendlier terms with, i mean we have lots of friends in common and tbh i doubt she'll be in belgium forever

 **josie:** what? why? did she say something ??

 **penelope:** someones a little desperate

 **mg-she:** ooooohh ! drama!

 **josie:** god, u guys are something else

 **penelope:** we’re the OG supersquad you'll have us forever

 **josie:** yeah i know :)

_**my babysitter's a vampire binge group chat, aka the valid nerds** _

**josie:** ok but rory x sarah vs benny x sarah, which is worse

 **kaleb:** ok well rory is aroace so him and sarah obv, next question

 **raf:** look, aroace!rory is valid but that would also mean no rory x benny x ethan which is the best ship, soo

 **josie:** oh god im the only girl on here, literally how is erica x sarah not the best ship ?? u are all crazy

 **josie:** and kaleb, what about qpr rory x sarah?

 **kaleb:** well that is interesting, it would be an unexplored dynamic but im not against it

 **raf:** benny x sarah is just too much of a mess, like they need a mediator

 **kaleb:** wow, thats very logical of u

 **raf:** i have my moments

**_penelope & landon_ **

**penelope:** sooo

 **landon:** this is an unexpected surprise, is this a thank you for defending u to lizzie?

 **penelope:** no dude, or not-dude

 **landon:** i'm cool with dude, but your tact is appreciated as always

 **landon:** so, i guess josie?

 **penelope:** what about josie?

 **landon:** i mean i guess i just don't know what else we really have in common

 **penelope** : its not about your girlfriend

 **landon:** she could be your girlfriend too ;)

 **penelope:** god you're such a loser, stop trying to guess

 **landon:** ok ok, i can just picture u shaking your head at me rn

 **penelope:** we've had one (1) conversation irl how could u possibly know that

 **landon:** …

 **penelope:** shut up !

 **penelope:** look ive just realised something about myself and i guess i wanna tell someone who will get it

 **penelope:** sorry if thats weird bc as u said were not actually friends

 **landon:** park, that so ok

 **penelope:** park?

 **landon:** look i was just trying something

 **penelope:** loser

 **landon:** correct

 **penelope** : im demisexual

 **penelope:** i know its weird that it feels so good to even text that to a person bc ive been out as bi for what feels like forever

 **penelope:** but i guess that was just easier to figure out and just more known

 **landon:** literally the relatable feels

 **penelope:** ok we'll go back to my stuff but why are u changing how u type every three seconds, are u actually alright dude?

 **landon:** ok look it just feels like something is missing or like wrong with me

 **landon:** its like it feels like a part of myself is missing, like something is gone and i have no idea what it is and/or why

 **landon:** but idk, i don't feel like myself or i guess i dont really know who myself is atm

 **landon:** i know that probably sounds like gibberish

 **penelope:** nah i get it dude, like i dont know exactly what you're going through atm obviously

 **penelope:** but circumstances can be weird and you're not really sure whats going on and u think its probably something u did but have no idea what

 **penelope:** so u think u gotta figure out how to fix yourself

 **penelope:** and this is coming from someone who has fucked up a lot: its not your base self thats broken, situations are weird, maybe its something supernatural or maybe your girlfriend just broke or up with u or literally anything else

 **penelope:** all i know is that your core self is not inherently bad, it cant be, its you

 **landon:** shit, that was fucking profound

 **penelope:** shut the fuck up

 **landon:** fuck, you came here for advice but instead i just fucking vented out my shit on you

 **penelope:** its called being a friend mophead

 **landon:** oooh,, i guess i've gotten into the friendship boundaries

 **penelope:** i guess you have

 **landon:** soo, demisexual?

 **penelope:** yeah, it took a some friendship to be into josie but i guess i thought bc once we were dating i was super into her sexually it was just a respect thing

 **penelope:** but ive never really been into celebrities or anything

 **penelope:** and last year i hooked up with mg not to piss of josie, it was bc mg is my friend and she's the only one i wanted in that way so obviously thats who i would go to when i'm drunk and pissed

 **landon:** that sounds a lot like demisexuality to me

 **penelope:** u are good for validation, josie was right

 **landon:** u talked to josie about it?

 **penelope:** not about this but we had a one conversation about something else and she mentioned that you were a very reassuring and supportive person

 **landon:** god, shes great

 **penelope** : you're preaching to the choir here


	2. Chapter 2

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**maya:** this chat name is iconic

 **hope:** hell, welcome

 **maya:** this is hell? I thought that was afterwards for us 

**hope:** i definitely meant hello

 **maya:** yeah i got that lol 

**maya:** as u can see in my name, im maya and i'm also new so i'm gonna be no help in u finding more friends tbh

 **maya:** i have started cheerleading but i'm also out (obv) so i'm not the most popular person in the world

 **maya:** but no one has been that bad so dw about being bullied too much or anything

 **maya:** this chat isn't monitored by ms thomas right?

 **hope:** oh god no, i double checked

 **maya:** ok so i'm about to sound like the lamest person on earth but could i add my sibling?

 **hope:** please, i'm the new girl who only did this because when my friend suggested it it sounded at least kinda logical

 **hope:** and then she literally called the teacher about the idea, she doesn't even go to this school

 **hope:** i love her but i really would have found u guys on my own

 **maya:** oh your friend sounds sweet

 **hope:** i guess she is, it's weird thinking that, like yes she is, just it's complicated

 **maya:** im an out lesbian in a small town that i didn't grow up in, every friendship i have is complicated lol

 **hope:** fair fair, also same

**_sibling time_ **

**maya:** ok sooo

 **ethan:** pls stop trying to set me up with your fellow cheerleaders, it's weird not just bc they don't really like u, but also bc i dont really like them

 **maya:** what if she wasn't a cheerleader?

 **ethan:** oh god

 **maya:** look, shes a new student, i have no idea what she looks like or if she would even be into you, but

 **ethan:** but?

 **maya:** she seems Cool

 **ethan** : is this a set up for me or u?

 **maya:** possibly neither. or both

 **maya:** ms thompson pulled me aside today saying that there is another new student, and like us she might be a bit of an outsider

 **maya:** and then she was telling me that the girl was asking about starting a lgbt group of sorts so maybe i should reach out and help her with that

 **ethan:** wow she's got guts

 **ethan:** this new girl, has she got a name?

 **maya:** hope

 **maya:** she's sweet, she started a group chat and i thought maybe u could also join?

 **maya:** maybe u could be out to someone who isn't directly related to you

 **ethan:** let me think about it ok

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**kym:** i know i'm new but i have found something in relation to the title of this chat

 **lizzie:** ok new girl, show us what you've got

 **kym:** i was looking through some old journals from black guys who were drafted in the war

 **kym:** their journals weren't looked at closely before recently, bc u of u know, racism

 **mg-she:** i'm familiar

 **kym:** anyways !

 **kym:** so this guy, marcel gerard he wrote about his deep love for his sergeant

 **penelope:** the inherent homo-eroticism of war,, ok ok i'm into it

 **kym:** and its just very gay, like unrequited and sad and very gay

 **lizzie:** ok new girl, you're not too bad

 **landon:** wow it took way longer for lizzie to approve of me

 **mg-she:** well kym isn't seducing her sister

 **lizzie:** please, josie seduced them and u know it

 **landon:** that's so very true

 **penelope:** i gotta back that up, josie is very much a seducer

 **landon:** it seems you're very right lizzie, 2/2 of josie's romantic partners say yes

 **lizzie:** i just want to say that i very much hate this friendship that u two have now

 **mg-she:** so kym, is there anything else about this marcel figure?

 **kym:** honestly his trail runs kind of cold but there's something weird about it

 **kym:** i'm gonna keep looking into him

 **lizzie:** report back with any new (gay) findings new girl

 **kym:** u know my name is right there and it is actually shorter than new girl

 **mg-she:** cue lizzie saying that she's aware

 **penelope:** Lizzie Is Aware

 **lizzie:** i'm aware

 **kym:** lmao

**_lmao (laf-ing my ass off)_ **

**raf:** so how's josie doing?

 **landon:** god that is such a weird thing to ask out of nowhere

 **raf:** i just care about your well-being which is affected by the well-being of your girlfriend

 **landon:** why are u being so weird

**_josie & raf_ **

**josie** : why is my s/o asking me if i insulted u ??

 **raf:** they did ?

 **josie:** u know how protective they get of you

 **raf:** i think we should tell landon that we kissed last year

 **josie:** wait they don't know?

 **raf:** why would they know?

 **josie:** i mean i guess i thought u would have told them, u two tell each other everything

 **raf:** well not everything

 **josie:** ok yeah u havent told them abt your big gay love for them

 **josie:** but i guess i thought u guys would have talked about it before we started dating ??

 **raf:** i dont have any kind of gay love for my best friend

 **raf:** but if i did have any kind of romantic feelings for them would it be gay bc of their agender-ness?

 **josie:** actually landon likes to refer to all of their romantic love as gay, like their love for me is gay

 **raf:** that's very landon tbh

 **josie:** someone is smitten

 **raf:** oh u mean you? yeah i know, they talk about you constantly

 **josie:** guess what they talk about with me constantly?

 **raf:** what?

 **josie:** you

**_lmao (laf-ing my ass off)_ **

**landon:** are u still here ?? 

**raf:** josie is pretty cool isn't she?

 **landon:** who are you being so weird about josie all of a sudden

 **raf:** we kissed

 **landon:** oh, like recently? i guess i just thought one of u would talk to me before that happened

 **landon:** not that i hadn't thought maybe u two were into each other

 **raf:** u picked up on that?

 **landon:** it's more the way u guys are just kind of careful around each other

 **raf:** ok i should have told u before but shit was weird and idk i just didn't

 **raf:** we kissed last year, like before i hooked up with lizzie last year

 **landon:** ,,,thats a while ago

 **raf:** it just didn't come up and then u guys were dating and it feel weird to bring it up i guess

 **landon** : did josie think i knew?

 **raf:** it turns out yeah, why?

 **landon:** just a couple of thing shes said and i guess implied

 **raf:** wdym?

 **landon:** god i was never planning on doing this over text

 **landon:** but fuck it

 **raf:** wait should josie be here for this?

 **landon:** probably,, yeah probably

**_three nerds who are just chilling_ **

**landon:** josie are u around atm?

 **raf:** oh u mean rn, over text?

 **landon:** i just think it will be better and no one will get as freaked

 **landon:** esp as this conversation can go in multiple directions, all of them scary

 **raf:** in different ways

 **josie:** this chat has hardly ever been used before so i'm guessing this is a Big Deal Conversation

 **raf:** i mean sort of

 **landon:** definitely

 **josie:** lmao those answers are exactly what i should have expected from u two

 **landon:** raf told me u two kissed last year

 **josie:** yeah but i thought u knew, gotta be honest you're not as oblivious as i thought 

**landon:** like when u were hinting at not just me having feelings for raf but also maybe about how triangles were cool in general

 **raf:** wait wait, u brought up to landon that triangles were cool and u didnt expect them to go nerdy 

**raf:** josie, that's the least smooth thing in the world,, i love it

 **landon:** i bet you a thousand dollars that raf right now at this very second is writing down in his idea notebook something about love and geometry

 **josie:** you know him too well, its sweet, he also very much ignored everything else we said

 **landon:** yes i noticed that

 **raf:** look i just found out the two ppl i've been pining after are also into me

 **raf:** it's A Lot

 **josie:** "pining"? your poetic side is really coming out atm isn't it

 **landon:** he's a poet and really really knows it

 **landon** : but also why don't we take a break and maybe tomorrow we should all talk irl

 **josie:** sounds like a plan stan

 **raf:** dork

 **landon:** *our dork

**_sibling time_ **

**ethan:** ok some of the guys on the team were being shitty about one of the kids from the private schools pronouns

 **maya:** u telling me this is code for ??

 **ethan:** put me in your queer group chat thing

 **maya:** aha! i almost had it

 **maya:** <3 <3

 **ethan:** sap

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

_maya has added ethan_

**hope:** new blood i see

 **maya:** this is my sibling, ethan

 **maya:** say something u dork

 **ethan:** yeah im ethan, ze/zir pronouns, bi, generally cool person

 **hope:** that was such a professional introduction! have you trained in any kind of introductory courses?

 **ethan:** im gonna assume your kidding

 **hope:** that's probably for the best

 **maya:** wow i see a friendship blossoming, i'm so proud of myself


	3. Chapter 3

**_lizzie & kym_ **

**lizzie:** this is not me starting any kind of friendship with you

 **lizzie:** but i thought you might want to know that there is an lgbt+ group chat for your school

 **lizzie:** and i know that at least one of the members is worthwhile

 **kym:** wow this is unexpected, like so unexpected

 **lizzie:** i'm aware

 **lizzie:** so do u want to be added?

 **kym:** uh i guess? how do you know about this group?

 **lizzie:** i created it

 **kym:** wow, u created a queer group for a school u dont even go to, thats pretty rad

 **lizzie:** well i have been called radical before, not usually in this context tho

 **kym:** lol, also can i ask one more question?

 **lizzie:** i'll allow it

 **kym:** why are u doing me this solid?

 **lizzie:** mg cares for u so i don't want you to hate me, also as a side note i am trying to be nicer in general

 **kym:** well it seems like you're doing a pretty good job

 **lizzie:** i'll get my friend to add u

 **kym:** it was good talking to u

 **lizzie:** it wasn't terrible talking with u either

 **kym:** see, you're nailing this whole nice thing

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**hope:** my friend who started the chat has apparently recruited another queer mystic falls student who want to join

 **hope:** i know ethan you're not out so i guess i'm just checking if its ok if she joins?

 **** **ethan:** who is it?

 **hope:** her name is kym

 **ethan:** maya have u met her?

 **maya:** i think might have english with her, she kind of sticks to herself

 **maya:** hot tho

 **ethan:** such vital info, thank you so much

 **hope:** sooo?

 **ethan:** i mean i guess that's ok, as long as she knows not to out me

 **hope:** idk her but if lizzie trusts her enough to add her to this that means something

 **ethan:** lizzie is your friend that started this group right?

 **hope:** yeah, she goes to salvatore school and we know each other from way back

 **maya:** oh wow from the elusive private school, i've heard some weird shit about that place

 **ethan:** i'm sure they are alright, i mean one is the reason we know hope right?

 **maya:** ok good point

 **hope:** aww guys, i'm flattered

 **hope:** ok im gonna add her

_hope added kym_

**hope:** ok so just so u know ethan is in the closet and u cannot out zir at school

 **ethan:** did u already have that typed out before u added her?

 **hope:** ofc

 **maya:** thats adorable

 **kym:** what about not at school?

 **hope:** wdym?

 **kym:** well i don't really have many friends at mystic falls high but i have some at salvatore

 **kym:** if i ever casually refer to u (ethan) how should i do it?

 **maya:** wow u are right on hope's wavelength of getting straight (haha) to business

 **ethan:** i think just maybe refrain from using my name is that possible, i'm rly sorry

 **kym:** you have nothing at all to be sorry about

 **hope:** ok so now thats out of the way! how do u all feel about chocolate chip cookies?

 **maya:** who in their right mind has ever felt badly about choc chip cookies ??

 **kym:** you could be allergic, or maybe just not fond of baked goods

 **maya:** ok that first one is valid

 **kym:** and the second one?

 **ethan:** i doubt she will ever acknowledge the second one in her lifetime

 **kym:** tbh that's fair, i was just giving answers to her question

 **ethan:** why do u ask about the cookies, hope?

 **hope:** i made way too many in my home ec class and i was wondering u y'all would like some?

 **maya:** !!! yES

 **ethan:** yeah sure, why not

 **kym:** ooh u bake? thats Cool

 **hope:** you obviously have a different perception of cool than most ppl

 **hope:** but thank you, i'm going to the park in about an hour if u want to join me

 **ethan:** count me and maya in

 **kym:** ok yeah that sounds good

 **hope:** cool beans

 **maya:** dork

 **hope:** accurate

**_L²_ **

**landon:** josie can hear you hyperventilating, what's wrong?

 **lizzie:** she asked u to ask me ??

 **landon:** no she just texted me to ponder about what's going on with u rn

 **lizzie:** she didn't think to ask herself?

 **landon:** i think she just doesn't want to deal if it's something serious

 **lizzie:** ok yeah no i get that

 **landon:** by this conversation we're having, I'm gonna take its not something too serious?

 **lizzie:** i'm meeting someone the park

 **landon:** like,,, a romantic someone?

 **lizzie:** god this is so weird talking about this with you

 **landon:** look i know we're only recent friends so if u want i can send your sister in

 **lizzie:** that actually not really what i meant

 **lizzie:** but no, its ok and it's not like it will be just her, there will be other ppl there

 **landon:** dates aren't always with just two ppl

 **lizzie:** yeah no ofc, i just don't know two of the ppl and i'm not romantically interested in the the other one who i know

 **landon:** but you are romantically into the first person, the one who you're freaking out about

 **lizzie:** i really think so but the situation is so fucking complicated

 **landon:** u dont have to tell her you're ace, or do, but it's up to you

 **lizzie:** tbh i think that's the one thing in the situation that will be all good

 **landon:** heyy, you're acing this dating while asexual stuff already

 **lizzie:** obviously not as much as u, bc from what i've heard you have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend now

 **landon:** uh yeah, well im acing it too, we can both ace things

 **lizzie:** u really like saying ace don't you

 **landon:** why wouldn't i? its an ace word

 **lizzie:** god you're a loser

 **landon:** i gotta say i'm very glad you don't mean that anymore

 **lizzie:** maybe i mean it but i'm just also a loser

 **landon:** u could never be a loser elizabeth saltzman

 **lizzie:** damn straight

 **landon:** *damn ace

 **lizzie:** shut up i have to pick an outfit and get to the park really soon

 **landon:** ok i gotta say the park really doesn't seem your speed

 **lizzie:** it was her idea

 **landon:** her !! ooh a clue !

 **lizzie:** ok nancy drew

 **landon:** i'm actually more of a pet detective

 **lizzie:** ,,,,

 **landon:** like ace venturi, u get it right?

 **lizzie:** sadly i do get it

 **landon:** look just dress nicely but if you're questioned about it say you came from a date

 **lizzie:** ok that's not bad, and very my style but not yours at all

 **landon:** exactly, i wanted to give advice you might actually take

 **lizzie:** not bad at all, ace

 **landon:** all in a day's work

 **landon:** have fun on your pre-date group hang out

 **lizzie:** i prefer park hang with potential for more

 **landon:** oh shit, you should be the song writer

 **lizzie:** i am a woman of many talents, maybe i already am, i just want to let u have the spotlight, even though u don't perform in front of anyone. ever

 **landon:** you know what i'd believe that, also i do on occasion perform in front of ppl

 **lizzie:** i gtg

 **landon:** learn to accept a compliment, and have fun at your park hang with potential for more

**_penelope & landon_ **

**landon:** i'm thinking about starting an ace group chat would you like to be a part of it ?

 **penelope:** so just u and kaleb?

 **landon:** and you !! if u want, no pressure ofc

 **penelope:** lizzie's right u are desperate for your ace squad

 **landon:** wait what?

 **penelope:** oh i just heard lizzie say it to josie when we were facetiming the other day

 **penelope:** it was the first time i think i've ever heard lizzie talk about you with any king of fondness, tbh im jealous

 **landon:** u were facetiming josie ?? 

**penelope:** dumbass, she was just telling me about her recent relationship upgrade

 **landon:** should i be offended by that? 

**penelope:** i didn't mean it like that u dork

 **penelope:** just that she has two s/o's now and that she enjoys having more than one partner

 **landon:** she's also told me and raf that

 **penelope:** look its all complicated, our past is messy, anyway we were talking about ace squad?

 **landon:** ok yeah yeah i won't get involved, i just think it's nice that you two are talking again

 **penelope:** yeah it is nice, i've missed her

 **landon:** but yes ace squad, no pressure ofc, but: yes, no, maybe later, phone a friend

 **penelope:** this isn't who wants to be a millionaire

 **landon:** no, i just thought u might want to phone josie, just to chat as friends do

 **penelope:** god you're rather sly aren't u

 **penelope:** but yeah ok i'll join your ace squad

 **landon:** !!!  
  


**_ace squad !!!!_ **

_landon has added penelope_

_landon has added kaleb_

**landon:** ace squad !!!

 **penelope:** oh my god i didn't think u could get any more excited about this

 **kaleb:** i was about to say the exact same thing

 **landon:** am i being ganged up on

 **kaleb:** i think it would be squaded up on

 **penelope:** i really dont think it would be

 **kaleb:** and penelope! nice welcome I see u have embraced the light side of life

 **penelope:** my god that was quite possibly the dorkiest sentence said by anyone ever

 **kaleb:** well they should put me in the guinness world record book then

 **landon:** they should

 **penelope:** omfg

 **penelope:** and yes i've embraced my inner demisexuality lol

 **landon:** she's acing it

 **penelope:** ok dude just settle down

 **landon:** or settle up, into the sky bc i'm a phoenix who is definitely close to maybe flying

 **kaleb:** i really think you've just improved your jumping

 **landon:** jumping is a synonym of flying

 **penelope:** i really dont think thats true

 **landon:** well you're not a phoenix so you would have no idea

 **kaleb:** penelope just let them have it

 **penelope:** ok ok, landon you're a phoenix who is acing flying

 **kaleb:** lmao u just went all in with that statement

 **penelope:** if i'm gonna give in then i'm going to commit

 **landon:** i've made a beautiful squad

 **kaleb** : it's not half bad, bird


	4. Chapter 4

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**penelope:** i think i may have found a polyamorous nonbinary bi vampire

 **lizzie:** this better not be some kind of trick, bc this is the mother lode

 **penelope:** its not ! there's an account of this blonde vampire who has been around since like the 1600s

 **penelope:** and they went by neutral pronouns and was known to be a lover of all genders and like not monogamously

 **penelope:** and they were like this taker inner of lost (queer !!) souls

 **landon:** omfg,, its the motherlode

 **lizzie:** i cant believe penelope found this,,, penelope

 **mg-she:** shut up lizzie, tell us more p !!

 **penelope:** she had like a constant partner for a while there but that idk if they were involved or not

 **landon:** like romantically or sexually?

 **penelope:** yeah either i guess, either way the two of them traveled together for a long time and then they like split ways and idk where the other one went

 **penelope:** but our main vamp continued on and has done like some activism but stayed in the shadows

 **penelope:** cause of u know aging shit

 **penelope:** and is just awesome ??

 **mg-she:** are they /alive/ now??

 **landon:** do u know their name?

 **lizzie:** are they around anymore?

 **landon:** u and mg really do have the same brain sometimes

 **lizzie:** shut the fuck up bird

 **penelope:** lmao

 **penelope:** anyways, i found the name branson linked to them in a few circumstances and one where the name lexi is said

 **mg-she:** maybe they're genderfluid !! and goes by both at different times !

 **mg-she:** that reminds me

_mg-she changed their name to mg-he_

**penelope:** always iconic

 **landon:** so could mgs theory be right?

 **penelope:** tbh it could be, like i don't like to slap labels on real ppl,, but its pretty much confirmed (as much as it can be) that they're enby, so why not tbh

 **penelope:** and regarding them being still around, honestly idk, the last solid piece of evidence to them being around was in the early 00s so who knows if they're still around

 **mg-he:** its kinda cool to think of them out there tho

 **lizzie:** what about the other person, their friend, what's their deal

 **penelope:** ok so i've seen them described as a very handsome young man

 **penelope:** and the letter "S" has come up a lot but idek where to start with that

 **penelope:** but research will be continued

 **penelope:** thought u all would want to know about this mystical queer vampire tho

 **mg-he:** hell yeah we wanted to know !! good job pen!!

 **kym:** just saw the messages now and that's so cool,, like i love old trans facts,, like that shits my kryptonite

 **penelope:** oh wow u really are mgs dream person lmao

 **penelope:** but also that super valid

 **landon:** lizzie,,,,,, u gonna say something

 **lizzie:** yeah yeah ok good job penelope

 **penelope:** wow you're like training her, it's amazing

 **landon:** oh i can't take all the recognition, shes doing a pretty bang up job all on her own

 **mg-he:** and i imagine your mystery girlfriend is helping

 **penelope:** mystery girlfriend ??

 **lizzie:** i have to go to sleep now and when i wake up there will be no more talk of this

 **mg-he:** ok not in this public chat that's for sure

 **penelope:** u are the least subtle person i've ever met

 **mg-he:** it's one of my talents

**_no girls allowed (except sometimes mg)_ **

**kaleb:** so i've heard that this group has some in-house romantic shit going on

 **raf:** wow that was so beautiful, u have such a way with words

 **kaleb:** i actually do thank you very much, just not when talking about romance

 **raf:** fair fair

 **kaleb:** anyways what i meant was,, i've heard u and the bird have finally made shit official

 **raf:** ,, we have, yes

 **kaleb:** well u know thumbs up to u guys, but also keep ur romantic shit out of this chat

 **mg-he:** kaleb settle down they've been into each other for ages i really don't think it will be that different

 **landon:** can yall try to pretend like it wasn't glaringly obvious, pls

 **mg-he:** no

 **kaleb:** no

 **raf:** i doubt it

 **landon:** they all came in five seconds that's impressive tbh

 **landon:** and also i get that lol

 **raf:** u tease penelope and josie about their obvious feelings all the time, this is just like that

 **mg-he:** lmao i do that too, they're so in love it's obvious

 **landon:** yeah, our girlfriend is smitten

 **raf:** its fucking adorable

 **kaleb:** see this ! this is what i meant

 **landon:** gonna be honest it kinda feels like u kinda started it

 **kaleb:** nope, i was being proactive

 **landon:** well that backfired on u didnt it

 **raf:** i think he's well aware landon lol

 **landon:** ooh is he channeling lizzie by being Aware

 **kaleb:** to quote elizabeth jenna saltzman, "I'm Aware"

 **raf:** u went all out,, tbh respect

 **landon:** lizzie's middle name is jenna ?? 

**kaleb:** yeah, tbh idk why i know that, just some useless info i've picked up over the years of lizzie talking about herself lmao

**_just mosie on down to friendship town_ **

**mg-he:** so your s/o's also tease u about your obvious love for your ex ??

 **josie:** god you need to stop interacting in the no girls allowed chat, it's bad for your health

 **mg-he:** you're shit at deflecting

 **josie:** no i just don't know what else u want me to say, i feel like we've talked this subject to its death

 **mg-he:** ok fair, i think it just surprised me that someone other than me can tease u about it without being killed

 **josie:** it's mostly just landon, and they're friends with penelope now so they tease her about it too

 **mg-he:** oh the bird befriended her ? that sweet

 **josie:** yeah they actually make very cute friends

 **josie:** but tbh with me and penelope, we're rebuilding a friendship that was forgotten in our relationship

 **josie:** and tbh i think it's good for us to focus on that

 **mg-he:** god that's so reasonable

 **josie:** haven't you forgotten that i'm the reasonable sister

 **mg-he:** i thought u hated anyone saying that

 **josie:** i do, but doesnt mean its not sometimes true

 **mg-he:** is that your way of saying the truth hurts

 **josie:** lol yeah i guess it is

**_mg-he & kym_ **

**mg-he:** sooo

 **kym:** soo ?

 **mg-he:** ive heard theres gonna be music in the town square this weekend

 **kym:** have u now?

 **mg-he:** i have yes

 **kym:** thats cool info

 **mg-he:** i've also got it on good authority that its a good place for a casual kind of first date

 **kym:** oh what's this good authority u have?

 **mg-he:** someone who is also nerdy and has been very successful in love

 **kym:** that was a beautiful description but i also don't think i know your friends well enough to guess

 **mg-he:** my source is landon, and they have a bf and gf,,, so how about it?

 **kym:** how about what?

 **mg-he:** are u making this difficult on purpose?

 **kym:** definitely

 **mg-he:** ok, so ill maybe drop by your house at 7-ish on saturday night?

 **kym:** i assume this is for a date with u, bc you've been selling landon pretty hard

 **mg-he:** it is with me but if u wanted i could see if landons free

 **kym:** its alright, but i appreciate the what i really do assume was genuine offer

 **mg-he:** of course it was

 **kym:** and that's exactly why i'll be ready at 6:59pm and wondering if you're going to be late

 **mg-he:** i cannot wait

 **kym:** me neither

**_romo? jk._ **

**jed:** there is a very pretty person on the mystic falls football team

 **kaleb:** i have so many questions about this text from u that i got out of nowhere

 **jed:** out of nowhere? we've been texting most days

 **kaleb:** ok true but still, why would i be interested?

 **jed:** u like pretty people

 **kaleb:** ok true

 **kaleb:** last question: what the fuck were u doing watching the mystic falls football team

 **jed:** bored

 **kaleb:** u do the fucking weirdest shit when you're bored

 **jed:** u already knew that

 **kaleb:** i guess so

 **jed:** so are u coming?

 **kaleb:** to watch another school's football team practise?

 **jed:** well as our school doesn't have a football team i would say yeah

 **kaleb:** lizzie would argue otherwise

 **jed:** playing a bullshit game once a year to keep humans off our back doesn't not count as a team

 **jed:** anyways i would never ask you to come watch lizzie play football

 **kaleb:** well i trust that statement more than anything

 **jed:** so are u coming?

 **kaleb:** to watch a pretty person play football?

 **jed:** yeah

 **kaleb:** god help me i am

**_kym & alyssa_ **

**alyssa:** i've heard there is a thing happening on saturday

 **kym:** oh fuck im gonna stop u right there im very sorry

 **alyssa:** what?

 **kym:** is this about the music happening on the square on saturday

 **alyssa:** yeah,, i thought maybe i wanted to go with me, idk i just thought maybe it could be an alright thing to do idk

 **kym:** literally it would be and i'm so sorry !! i'm going to it with mg, fuck i'm sorry

 **alyssa:** its ok, its alright i knew u had a thing with him

 **alyssa:** but i'm not reading this wrong right? like you're into me too, right,, ?

 **kym:** god yes ofc, you're so awesome, i just can't that one night

 **alyssa:** stop freaking out, let's do something after school, maybe wednesday?

 **kym:** that sounds great

 **alyssa:** wow its good u freaked out bc i was very anxious but your insane anxious-ness settled me down

 **alyssa:** just realised how fucked up that sounded

 **kym:** no no i get it, it feels good to be in control

 **alyssa:** yes, that's it, thank you

 **kym:** literally any time

 **alyssa:** except saturday night

 **kym:** u shoosh now

 **alyssa:** wow your time in the library is really paying off, you gave me flashbacks to the old librarian

 **kym:** god you're insufferable, in the best possible way

 **alyssa:** i'm used to the first part more than the second part

 **kym:** well get used to the second part, get really used to it

 **alyssa:** ok im up for that

 **kym:** u bet your ass u are


	5. Chapter 5

**three nerds who are just chilling**

**landon:** ok so i was thinking

 **raf:** never a good sign

 **landon:** ouch,,, rude

 **landon:** i cannot believe my own boyfriend would hurt me like this

 **josie:** u just wanted to call him your boyfriend

 **landon:** that is not untrue

 **raf:** ok ok what's the idea ?

 **landon:** oh yeah right lol

 **landon:** we should start a band !!!

 **raf:** well ok no

 **josie:** uhhh idk 

**landon:** well that's not the enthusiasm we need

 **raf:** dude we're not starting a band, are u crazy?

 **josie:** look obv i've been meaning to perform more at some point

 **josie:** but don't u think we've got enough going on atm ?

 **landon:** actually i don't, which is why i think it's the perfect time

 **landon:** the monsters have gone and yeah we have no idea why but it seems like its gonna stick, at least for now

 **landon:** and we're all dating in a good nice settled way and we're all at least kinda musical, so i think it's the best time for it

 **josie:** those aren't the worst points in the world

 **landon:** love that validation

 **raf:** look i don't even do anything musically and i know you're talking about my poetry but u know its always a disaster when i perform it in front of ppl

 **josie:** you've never even read me any,,, :(

 **landon:** ok look i think u could do some really cool poetry-esque rap which would make our band awesome but if not u could always just help with lyrics (if i get the guts to do any kind of no cover songs lmao)

 **landon:** and u may be forgetting that performing live isn't a thing i've done with good outcomes either

 **josie:** so what changed ?

 **landon:** i guess i feel like it's easier to do it with ppl supporting u and idk i feel like our friends wont disown us if we did a shitty job

 **josie:** tbh valid, ok look i'm in, it sounds like a good time and i think it could be fun, but if raf is just going to helping with some lyrics (for now) -which is so valid ofc

 **josie:** we might need someone else, bc then that's just u and me

 **landon:** thats a very good point

 **josie:** this is why you're the person come to for support and validation lol

 **landon:** <3 i would come to u for support any day

 **raf:** ok look i'm not gonna be a fully fledged member of your band which by this conversation feels like its just gonna be love cheesy ass love songs

 **landon:** but ??

 **raf:** but yeah some lyrics sound good plus i think i know someone who could join your band

 **josie:** i also have someone in mind

 **landon:** at this point it's gonna be a whole orchestra !! :)

 **raf:** i was thinking kaleb

 **josie:** lmao me too

 **landon:** great minds think alike

 **jsoie:** u really are a sap aren't you

 **raf:** its a good sign, it means they're pretty certain you're not going anyway anytime soon

 **landon:** ok well i did not sign up to psychoanalysed this fine morning

 **josie:** its 3pm

 **landon:** shut up

 **josie:** that's no way to talk to your bandmate

**_time for lizzie to let out her nerdy heart_ **

**mg-he:** soo, this mystery romantic interest, i feel like i left u alone on the subject long enough

 **mg-he:** so now spill !

 **lizzie:** just bc u like to talk about kym constantly with me doesn't mean i feel like returning the favour

 **mg:** u dont have to,, i just thought we talked about this stuff

 **lizzie:** look she's not my girlfriend but we're maybe on the way, she goes to mystic high and she's kind of incredible

 **lizzie:** thats all you're getting so fucking treasure it

 **mg-he:** believe me, i am 

**mg-he:** and i'm so happy for u, you deserve this

 **lizzie:** tbh i'm starting to believe that myself

 **mg-he:** ok i'll leave this subject alone but just know i'm so fucking happy for you <3

 **lizzie:** <3

**_kaleb & landon_ **

**landon:** kaleb,, my good friend,,

 **kaleb:** oh god what do u want ?

 **landon:** how do u feel about sharing your music talents with the world?

 **kaleb:** i have no idea what the fuck you could be leading up to but i really doubt its anything good

 **landon:** wdym? that build up was great, it had style

 **kaleb:** just continue bird

 **landon:** is that still going on? ok ok well have u ever considering putting your skills to use in a band

 **kaleb:** not really

 **landon:** would u consider it now?

 **kaleb:** i would usually say no but tbh i probably need something to fill up my time, been reading way too many comics with mg

 **landon:** aww thats sweet

 **kaleb:** look i love him but,, i'm getting kinda tired of comics

 **landon:** one enby's loss is another's gain

 **kaleb:** so who is in your nerd band?

 **landon:** well josie ofc,, and raf is gonna be helping with some lyrics for any original songs we might do

 **kaleb:** so you're saying your band is just u and your s/o's?

 **landon:** and you !! (if u want)

 **kaleb:** oh fuck it yeah im in

**i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat**

**ethan:** so kym can I ask you a thing? it will sound weird and is very vague and its unlikely u will know the answer

 **kym:** im so fucking intrigued by this, yes u can

 **ethan:** so yesterday at practise i saw a couple of ppl who had salvatore uniforms on watching and i feel like i made eye contact with both of them quite a few times and i just idk

 **kym:** u were into them?

 **ethan:** idk ?? they just seemed cool in the way that i never interacted them and they were hot

 **maya:** tbh that's valid, and so like you, literally sib, will u ever stop falling in love with every pretty person u see ??

 **ethan:** tbh probs not, but look at me here actually making some kind of attempt to find out who they were

 **maya:** tbh that's a good next step that u really don't ever take, aww you're growing as a person

 **hope:** what did they look like?

 **ethan:** oh yeah you're friends with some pp from there

 **hope:** i mean just one really but maybe she's mentioned them or whatever

 **ethan:** that was lowkey cryptic but yeah fair play

 **ethan:** both traditionally masculine and hot, they might have been holding hands and one was blowing a green bubblegum bubble

 **maya:** literally how the fuck is anyone supposed to figure out who they are from that ??

 **kym:** actually,, i think i know who u mean, well at least one of them, and if they were holding hands then i have a pretty good guess who the other is

 **ethan:** hah ! take that maya

 **hope:** oooh, will tell us your detective-esque thought process ?

 **kym:** well my brother, kaleb is kinda seeing this guy jed who likes this specific type of green bubblegum that he has to order from somewhere overseas

 **maya:** kinda seeing?

 **ethan:** that's your take way, not her very fast detective skills, or the fact that one of the guys i just called hot is her brother

 **kym:** well they're both arospec so they're not dating but idk really what to call it (damn our alloromantic society as my brother would say)

 **kym:** they're in a queerplatonic relationship of sorts but its pretty new so i think they're both just easing into it

 **hope:** i can relate to that lol

 **maya:** your friend from that school? u guys still haven't got anything sorted?

 **hope:** not really, like we both like each other but it's complicated and i don't want to scare her off and like we both have baggage and personal shit

 **hope:** but also i like her so much lmao

 **maya:** god, i'm way too single to be here listening to this conversation rn

 **ethan:** I'm very single too !! i just instantly fell in love with two aro boys

 **maya:** fair game sib

 **hope:** can i be a part of this single pity party ?

 **maya:** nope u dont count bc u have someone interested in u who u are also into, you're disqualified i'm very sorry

 **hope:** i think i'll live, but i will have to take some time to mourn my loss

 **ethan:** kym, wbu? can u join the single and bitter club?

 **kym:** i very sorry to tell u that i cannot, i have one s/o and another pending

 **maya:** wow how rude to rub that in our sad faces like that

 **ethan:** lmao maya settle down just a little

 **maya:** u cannot settle down my personality

 **hope:** your dynamic is so much fun

 **kym:** ok there's no way you're not an only child

 **maya:** spoken like a true only child

 **hope:** lmao obviously i give myself away, yeah lol, only child right here

 **kym:** and oh hope i was thinking, maybe u, me, lizzie and mg should go on a double date sometime

 **hope:** oh you're dating mg? that's nice

 **kym:** u know him?

 **hope:** oh, no, i mean, lizzie has mentioned him before

 **kym:** yeah, i think they might kinda be in love with each other

 **hope:** honestly me too

 **kym:** so i guess the double date would be not how media portrays them

 **hope:** i know we've met irl one (1) time but i can see your eye roll and and hear your sarcastic tone saying that

 **kym:** you're very right, i guess you're just good at figuring ppl out

 **hope:** and who the fuck wants to do anything the way media portrays people

 **kym:** too true, i'm gonna make a separate group chat we can get back to talking about important topics like the obviousness of your only child status and how hot my brother is in this one

 **maya:** omfg, i bet you a million dollars ethan is bright red this very second

_kym created the chat:_ **_double date?_ **

_kym added hope_

_kym added mg-he_

_kym added lizzie_

**kym:** so hope and i were talking about maybe the four of us doing a double date thing

 **hope:** uh yeah, wow i didn't know u were gonna create it now, but yeah if u two are up for it maybe that could be a thing we do

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**lizzie:** we've never even gone on a date ?? and mg does not remember u but u remember him,, how the fuck are u gonna act naturally around him ?? literally how is any of this a good idea ??

 **hope:** idk, kym brought it up and she's charming and idk ?? it could be fun and yeah i know we haven't gone on a date but we've been sitting in a weird middle ground for a while

 **hope:** so i thought maybe this could be a good starter for us

 **lizzie:** what about mg?

 **hope:** wow got u convinced pretty quickly

 **lizzie:** it's not like i don't want to go on a date with u

 **hope:** aww <3

 **lizzie:** ok shut up the cutesy stuff atm, bc what about mg ??

 **hope:** you're awfully concerned about mg,,,

 **lizzie:** this is a double date with me and you dating and mg and kym dating right ?

 **hope:** well yeah but if u ever want to act on anything u ever might feel for mg u know i would support u one hundred percent

 **lizzie:** god you're so great, fuck it ok, lets just deal with mg when the time comes, just don't talk to him too much and stay away from talking about yourself too much

 **hope:** i knew u would be in

 **lizzie:** u asked me, how the fuck could i have said no

**double date?**

**lizzie:** i know mg is busy atm but he fucking loves group activities so i cant imagine he would say no

 **kym:** true true

 **lizzie:** so maybe laser tag?

 **hope:** you're into laser tag?

 **lizzie:** ofc i am, u can shoot people and use spy tactics and it's not weird and it's for fun

 **hope:** ok i see it and now i desperately want to actually see it

 **kym:** i haven't been since i was a kid but i'm up for it

 **lizzie:** and i have been many times with mg so unless in the last two months or so he's become very anti laser tag i can't imagine his answer will be anything other than yes

 **kym:** ok cool :) when all of us are online later we'll figure out when to do it

 **lizzie:** this was kinda of a good idea, kym

 **kym:** i feel your friendship flowing towards me

 **lizzie:** well don't say that ever again and it will "flow" a lot faster

 **hope:** that's my girl


	6. Chapter 6

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**penelope:** I think I have found ace rep in supernatural history !!!

 **landon:** !! wow you're kinda killing it atm, feel like i'm falling behind lol

 **penelope:** c'mon u found proof that both rebekah and kol mikaelson were def not straight, u don't have to find anything ever again

 **landon:** ok yeah, i'll take my place as the lazy monarch of this group

 **mg-them:** ofc u will u bird

 **landon** : u know what? ok yeah i'm the royal bird! bow down to me

 **penelope:** you've kinda gone off the rails, i love it

 **kym:** ok so what's the ace thing?

 **penelope:** ok so there's these old journal entries on the back of some vampire testing research, that bits fucked up and i'm gonna go through it more later to try to find out op's identity

 **penelope:** but anyways there is like these journal entries about being stuck in a cage and shit

 **penelope:** and by the same person there is also these kind of love letters to two ppl, "M" and "D" and he talks about loving them even though he's not supposed to

 **penelope:** and how he loves them wrong, like in an ace way, i'll send the link to it but warning they're angsty af

 **penelope:** very angsty and very asexual

 **lizzie:** ok that's cool but why do u seem very excited by the fact that its asexual rep

 **landon:** lizzie! all queer history wins are exciting for all of us!

 **penelope:** oh i'm demisexual

 **penelope:** thanks landon lol, but i told josie so i guess im cool with being out everyone now

 **landon:**!! u didn't tell me i told her !! exciting times !!

 **mg-them:** hey that's rad ! i'm so happy and proud of u <3

 **penelope:** <3

 **kym:** hey nice going

 **penelope:** lol that's my favourite reaction of all time

**_L²_ **

**lizzie:** penelope is demi ???

 **landon:** yeah, seems like u guys have more in common than u thought

 **lizzie:** fuck off

 **lizzie** : but she came to u with that?

 **landon** : yeah, just like u

 **lizzie:** well i guess u have something about you that makes ace ppl come to u

 **landon:** wow u really have gotten better with compliments

 **lizzie:** so she's part of your ace squad ?

 **landon:** so are u !! just a secret member

 **lizzie:** maybe soon i can be not a secret member

 **landon:** bc of penelope?

 **lizzie:** well my sister never really fell out of love with her and now that they're reconnecting i just

 **lizzie:** i don't want to be the reason they don't work, not again

 **landon:** u know it wasn't all your fault, like obv i wasn't around, but josie has told me about it and so has penelope a little and even she has admitted that she was shitty to u too

 **lizzie:** i know, but i need to start taking responsibility for my actions and actively changing the actions

 **lizzie:** and dont say anything nerdy like real life character development or talk about how proud you are of me

 **landon:** ok ok, but ace squad then?

 **lizzie:** soon

 **landon:** just let me know when you're ready, i'm here

_landon created the chat:_ **_lemonade mouth 2.0_ **

_landon added kaleb_

_landon added josie_

_landon added raf_

**kaleb:** right away vetoing that name

 **landon:** but that means u understand the reference,, i'm proud of u

 **josie:** ok question, have u watched it with mg? bc they're adorable when they watch it

 **kaleb:** yeah, they know all the words and nudge me whenever anything that could possibly be queer happens

 **josie:** mg is the best person to watch movies with

 **landon:** honestly yeah they kinda are

 **raf:** wow rude, i've been a loyal movie watching partner for years and suddenly this new kid comes along and i'm irrelevant

 **landon:** u hate movies ?? me and cassie would go all the time without u 

**kaleb:** cassie?

 **landon:** oh fuck um yeah, shit, fuck, never mind i was just reminiscing and typing and did not think before i hit send

 **raf:** my ex, she's dead

 **kaleb:** oh sorry dude

 **raf:** yeah

 **josie:** lmao this band is already insane

 **landon:** ok ok let's get back on track, so if lemonade mouth 2.0 is off the table do u have any suggestions?

 **kaleb:** should we really pick a name before we even know what kind of music we're playing?

 **josie:** thank god someone else logical is here, that's what I told them just before they named this group chat

 **landon:** and i listened and made a google doc which i emailed u all the link to so u can add the music artists we think we should cover and shit like that

 **landon:** but ! i think a snappy title that sums us up as ppl doesn't necessarily need to do with the music

 **raf:** god this is the the lightest veiled group bonding you've ever done

 **landon:** it was not ! josie and kaleb did not pick up on it, u just know me too well, so really that's on you

 **josie:** i felt like something was probably up 

**kaleb:** you're just a strange person so i thought it was just your style

 **landon:** boom ! one and half fooled into bonding time

 **raf:** except no one suggested any titles

 **landon:** well they still can ! and i know for a fact everyone just bonded for life

 **raf:** ok everyone suggest some titles so landon doesn't get sulky

 **josie:** oh yeah fair play

 **landon:** rude, but i'll start us off bc i see u are all editing the google doc

 **landon:** the green shirt initiative

 **kaleb:** ???

 **landon:** well we would obviously all wear green shirts every time we performed, it would be our hook

 **kaleb:** hmmmm

 **josie:** omfg landon that's the lamest thing i've ever read in my life

 **landon:** well what's Your idea then ??

 **josie:** i'm still thinking

 **landon:** now who is the lame one?

 **josie:** thinking is lame ?? 

**landon:** fuck yeah it is

 **raf:** ok i don't think u actually want to take this stance so i'm gonna propose: we don't believe in music

 **josie:** oh my goD

 **landon:** well it seems u also took a stance i'm not sure u believe

 **landon:** given that you're in a band

 **raf:** well except i'm not really in this band and tbh i don't really want to be bc music isn't thing i make

 **raf:** soo, when explaining why u named your band this u can say a friend who writes awesome poetry named it and it was just so witty we couldn't help but keep it

 **kaleb:** wow, that is definitely something else, what about queer-jazz, i know we wont be making jazz music but its classy and queer, what else could u want

 **landon:** well it's definitely the best one so far (except mine obv)

 **kaleb:** u know what? i'll take it

 **josie:** ok so i looked at the google doc and landon we all saw u name it lemonade mouth 3.0

 **landon:** i have a feeling that wasn't what u were gonna say orginally

 **josie:** it wasn't but i thought u should know

 **landon:** its noted

 **josie:** ass

 **josie:** anyways, i noticed that the mountain goats are on all our lists (rightly so), yes even u raf, aka a beautiful and important non-member of our band

 **josie:** and they have a song called "damn these vampires" and it thought maybe we could play off that

 **kaleb:** ok but have u always been a genius or ??

 **landon:** she has !!

 **raf:** ofc she's always been a genius

 **kaleb:** holy shit those came in so fast, respect tbh

 **raf:** ok what about damn these magical creatures, bc don't wanna just put vamps on the stand

 **kaleb:** true, u witches, werewolves and birds cause lots of trouble too and if we kept it the same it would kinda give the vibe that we were just a mountain goats cover band

 **josie:** which tbh i'm not against

 **landon:** i'm starting to think u just don't know who to spell phoenix

 **landon:** and i like it a lot, but what about /mythical/ creatures? it just sounds a bit more spooky

 **kaleb:** i really don't think spooky is what u mean but yeah i like mythical too

 **raf:** ok yeah sounds good

 **landon:** josie?

 _josie changed the chat name to_ **_damn these mythical creatures_ **

**landon:** i would say that was a successful group bonding/brainstorming session, wouldn't you raf?

 **raf:** yeah yeah ok, good job, we are such a success story, i think i hear tmz knocking at the door

 **josie:** tmz? lmao you're so lame

 **raf:** well that's not exactly news is it

 **josie:** but if it was tmz would sure report on it

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**lizzie:** so i have a couple thing to talk about with u

 **hope:** can i guess?

 **lizzie:** yes sure, please do, i'm sure you'll get them

 **hope:** a dinosaur has eaten your lunch?

 **lizzie:** you got it exactly right, its crazy how u guessed the right thing

 **hope:** well I'm just such a good girlfriend that I knew what you were thinking

 **lizzie:** :)

 **hope:** lmao u broke our sarcastic conversation to smile after i said girlfriend?

 **lizzie:** maybe

 **hope:** ok so whats up? 

**lizzie:** other than the dinosaur?

 **hope:** well ofc

 **lizzie:** it's actually two things, we gotta start with the second one

 **hope:** why is it the second one if we're talking about it first?

 **lizzie:** bc its the harder one

 **hope:** tbh that's fair

 **lizzie:** so i was talking to my therapist about u and she said that honesty is very important in relationships and i kinda knew that before but i haven't actually ever really dated anyone

 **lizzie:** and i just want to make sure you're cool with all my stuff i guess

 **hope:** are u giving me an out? also, you talk to your therapist about me ?? aww

 **lizzie:** like i know i'm pretty good atm but shit changes and it's always complicated and just well you know

 **hope:** did u have this all typed out already?

 **hope:** what am i saying ofc u did

 **lizzie:** i like you a lot obviously but also I would not blame if u if u wanted to opt out of the girlfriend situation with me, any seconds thought are valid and i would never judge u for them

 **hope:** are u done?

 **lizzie:** do u want to exercise your right to an out? because again i wouldn't blame you

 **hope:** ok i love how much as landon i'm sure is calling it "real life character development" you're having

 **hope:** but also don't put yourself last, you deserve to be happy and if you want to be happy with me then good! because i do too

 **hope:** so I thank you for your out, i think i'll pass but thank you

 **lizzie:** ok then

 **hope:** so the second thing?

 **lizzie:** oh yeah, ok so i know you're cool with this but I just want you to know for boundary and stuff and just so you are aware and shit

 **lizzie:** not that u have done anything wrong ofc

 **hope:** ok what is going on?

 **lizzie:** im ace

 **lizzie:** like asexual, not ace in the way that landon is always saying shit is ace, even tho they kinda always mean it in the asexual way too

 **h** **ope:** u really are talking to them a lot aren't u

 **lizzie:** god i'm sorry, i didn't mean to make u sad

 **hope:** ah it's ok, it's just, i miss them

 **lizzie:** i know and i'm sorry

 **hope:** yeah, but that's just the life we live isn't it

 **lizzie:** i guess so :/

 **hope:** fucking hell with that emoticon lmao

 **lizzie:** made you smile ?

 **hope:** yeah babe u did, you're acing it

**_romo? jk._ **

**jed:** saw the football hottie at the cinema today

 **kaleb:** u went to the movies today? also, you call it the cinema? pretentious shithead

 **jed:** yeah but i'm your pretentious shithead

 **jed:** too romantic?

 **kaleb:** nah, just on the edge, so were they still hot?

 **jed:** very

 **kaleb:** nice, do u want me to ask my sister about them?

 **jed:** wow u would ask your sister to help me hook up, you're a legendary qpp

 **kaleb:** its true, i've picked it up like a master

 **jed:** fucking nerd, but no i can ask, it feels too much like a game of telephone otherwise

 **kaleb:** you'll take like three years to ask

 **jed:** you're not wrong, but i will do it

 **kaleb:** you're the laziest horniest man i know

 **jed:** wow you're so good at really not being wrong

 **kaleb:** shut the fuck up

 **jed:** make that footballer make me

 **kaleb:** oh my god

 **jed:** ;)

 **kaleb:** i'll allow the winky face this one time

 **jed:** because it was so smoothly executed

 **kaleb:** sure thats why

 **jed:** ;)

 **kaleb:** nope nope

 **jed:** damn, not twice

 **kaleb:** never twice, never


	7. Chapter 7

**_kym & alyssa_ **

**alyssa:** hey

 **kym:** hey :)

 **alyssa:** this is kinda weird but i don't really have anyone else to tell and idk

 **kym:** hey whatever it is it's cool and i wanna hear it

 **alyssa:** ok so u know how i'm bigender,, well i've just been unsure of how well the lesbian label fits for me personally anymore

 **alyssa:** u cause im both girlflux and a demiboy at the same time

 **kym:** and ?

 **alyssa:** ive found this label, feminamoric,, and its just like lesbian or straight guy but for nonbinary ppl

 **alyssa:** and it feels very good and nice, bc like i don't want to feel stifled by the male part of who i am anymore

 **kym:** alyssa !!!! that's very very cool and i'm very happy for you 

**alyssa:** thank you <3

 **kym:** ofc !!! never feel weird about coming to me with this stuff !! 

**kym:** do u wanna get a celebratory coming out shake at mystic grill?

 **alyssa:** uh yeah i mean that would be good

 **alyssa:** would that make this our 2nd date? ;)

 **kym:** i guess it would, u flirty bastard

 **a** **lyssa:** i'm always on the top of my game

 **kym:** nah i think u just had that prepared bc u struggle at being vulnerable

 **alyssa:** fucking hell, save the psychoanalysing for the date

 **kym:** see u in thirty? minutes

 **alyssa:** that sounds good

 **kym:** i cannot wait to see your feminamoric self in half an hour

 **alyssa:** ok stop your sweet talk or i'm gonna be late

 **kym:** oh shit, i cannot help it, all of my talk is sweet

 **alyssa:** well then i guess you'll just have to wait to see me to talk to me

**_Supersquad_ **

**mg-them:** ok so penelope, its your bday coming up

 **josie:** feels like a conversation for a chat with just u and pen

 **mg-them:** actually it was purposefully sent to this very dead group chat bc i thought maybe u and lizzie could use your special syphoning super witch power to bring penelope here to celebrate

 **mg-them:** but ofc only if both and you and penelope are comfy with that

 **josie:** what about lizzie? wouldn't she need to be good with it?

 **mg-them:** i've already asked lizzie and she said she will allow it

 **penelope:** she did ??

 **josie:** she would say yes to whatever mg asked

 **penelope:** are u two finally dating ??

 **josie:** oh god

 **mg-them:** oh you're one to talk

 **penelope:** i guess josie knew this was coming

 **josie:** i'm very aware of how this conversation goes with mg

 **penelope:** oh you're Aware are u? i guess you're more like your sister than i knew

 **josie:** god you're such a dork

 **penelope:** also, i'm glad to hear that u get the teasing and nudging from mg too

 **josie:** mg likes to tease in equal opportunity

 **penelope:** yeah that makes sense, i just thought bc u have two s/o's your teasing ratio would be spread a bit thinner

 **josie:** ok good point, but since we're all going steady now, the teasing about them has become less cutting

 **penelope:** gone steady? are u living in the sixties?

 **mg-them:** ok ok enough flirting u two, wow i cannot leave u guys alone can i

 **josie:** im good to do it if penelope wants that

 **penelope:** i don't actually really have any plans for my birthday day so we could do it then?

 **josie:** sounds good :)

 **penelope:** thanks mg, you're a real bro

 **mg-them:** the highest form of flattery, i'm honored

**_L²_ **

**lizzie:** ok it's go time

 **landon:** you used the code ??? hell yes, lets fucking go

**_ace squad !!!!_ **

**landon:** hey is it cool if i add someone to this group?

 **penelope:** oh mighty leader who brought us all together, have u found another disciple?

 **kaleb:** i mean this is kinda your chat isn't it?

 **landon:** it's called a Group chat for a reason, and i just wanted to make sure it was cool

 **kaleb:** just ignoring penelope's comment all together?

 **landon:** yep

 **kaleb:** thanks for checking but im very out and fine with whoever u wanna add

 **penelope:** yeah dude i'm good with it too

 **penelope:** who is it?

 **landon:** just u wait and see

 **penelope:** that was nowhere near as cryptic as u think it was

_landon has added lizzie_

**lizzie:** whats up bitches

 **landon:** oh my god lizzie

 **lizzie:** what? i need to make my presence known

 **landon:** by saying what's up bitches?

 **lizzie:** yes, its a solid greeting

 **penelope:** fuck yeah it is

 **kaleb:** honestly i respect that entrance

 **landon:** ok my bad, good job with your dramatic entrance

 **lizzie:** there we go, that's what i expected to hear

 **kaleb:** did u really expect to hear that from them

 **lizzie:** no i guess not lol

 **penelope:** so lizzie, have u just become marginally cooler? or is this a publicity stunt?

 **lizzie:** i can say for certain this is not a publicity stunt, i would def go the other way, aka a fake pregnancy

 **penelope:** that checks out tbh

 **lizzie:** you are being awfully vitriolic towards me right now

 **penelope:** oh shut up with your pretentious words

 **landon:** ok hang on a second

 **penelope:** what for ??

 **lizzie:** oh they're getting receipts

 **penelope:** oh fuck

 **kaleb:** its the only fucking we do in this chat :)

 **penelope:** ok do we need to have an intervention on how often you use the smiley face

 **lizzie:** honestly it feels like it's gotten worse, and that's coming from me, someone who u don't talk to often

 **penelope:** its jed's influence

 **lizzie:** oh god, the worst influence possible

 **kaleb:** ok hey, i'm gonna rebut that with he's actually not that bad

 **penelope:** tbh i agree but also u have been using more emoticons lately,, soo, correlation, causation,, etc

 **l** **andon:** just last week, you penelope unknown middle name park said "i am being mordacious, because you know i'm cool like that"

 **landon:** would u not say that that is also a pretentious word

 **landon:** you two are pretty much the same person

 **penelope:** woah hey settle down bird

 **lizzie:** how the fuck dare you

 **kaleb:** god your gut level is insanely high, the respect i have for u rn is off the chart tbh

 **landon:** i'll gladly accept your respect, you should have lots for me tbh, i am the reason you're gonna live out your rockstar fantasies

 **kaleb:** i really don't think i had any rockstar fantasies

 **landon:** your performance in the talent show very much proved otherwise, and now here i am, letting u live them out fr

 **kaleb:** we've never even had a single rehearsal, pls settle down

 **landon:** i will never settle down

 **penelope:** u guys have a band?

 **landon:** yes, the two of us make up a majority of "damn these mythical creatures" and we're pleased to make your acquaintance

 **lizzie:** josie has mention this to me, and i'm not against it but i am not sure about your nerdy name

 **landon:** your approval has been noted

 **landon:** and penelope if u were still here u could be our cool bass player, but sadly we are not famous enough to fly u from belgium for rehearsals

 **kaleb:** "not famous enough" u say that like we're famous at all

 **penelope:** lmao i appreciate that u thought of me tho, and when u do blow up feel free to hit me up

 **kaleb:** don't encourage them, penelope

 **lizzie:** idk what i expected from the ace squad but i'm pretty certain it wasn't this

 **landon:** always expect the unexpected lizzie

 **lizzie:** fucking dork, u gonna pull a coin out of my ear next?

 **landon:** well not now that you're expecting it

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**hope:** ok so that was fun af

 **maya:** look it was, it was also insane that you've never been bowling before but somehow managed to kill it

 **kym:** yeah u were weirdly good at it for a first timer

 **hope:** just natural talent i guess

 **maya:** oooh did u cheat?

 **ethan:** how the fuck do u cheat at bowling?

 **maya:** and can u teach me??

 **ethan:** maya, no!

 **hope:** i didn't cheat, i just used my skills to my advantage

 **kym:** like ?

 **hope:** i'm pretty balanced and i work out a lot so i could hold the heavy balls easily

 **ethan:** oh hey we should work out together sometime

 **maya:** ok that was the weakest pick up line i've ever heard

 **ethan:** it wasn't meant to be a pick up line, i just enjoy working out with other ppl, if u didn't hate my company i would invite u too

 **maya:** i only hate your company when you're working out, plus when you're sucking up to mom

 **maya:** so ok hope warning, ze makes loud and fucking weird grunting noises

 **hope:** lmao that's ok, i've trained with some pretty annoying ppl so i think i will be able to handle it

 **ethan:** ok sounds good

 **maya:** don't scare her away sib

 **ethan:** maybe she's already being scared away by how much you Suck at bowling

 **kym:** ok let's not go down that route bc i only beat maya by very few points

 **ethan:** oops i forgot about that

 **hope:** i dont think i'm the one being driven away

 **ethan:** sorry kym

 **kym:** lol i was just kidding, but also i'm very sensitive about that loss/almost loss, i don't like to lose

 **hope:** god me neither

 **ethan:** well hope, i can tell you that u don't have to worry about losing, at least when it comes to bowling

**_two gals with their memories being pals_ **

**lizzie:** ok so !!

 **hope:** yes ??

 **lizzie:** my mom is coming home !!!

 **hope:** omfg, lizzie that's so great !

 **lizzie:** it's been ages since shes she's come to us instead of us coming to her, and she's actually here to stay

 **lizzie:** dad is going away for a while

 **hope:** away?

 **lizzie:** i think my mum has some parenting complaints and had some talks with him and she kinda sued for full custody and got it

 **hope:** when did all of this happen?

 **lizzie:** over the last year or two, she was sorting it out when she was overseas doing her stuff and now that he's no longer head of salvatore i think he doesn't really have a reason to stay

 **hope:** what about u and josie ?

 **lizzie:** well, he's as shitbag

 **lizzie:** i know he had kinda been a father figure to you, so i didn't really mention it before

 **hope:** fuck god you're so fucking considerate, and no i get it, he was good with me sometimes but also shit is complicated 

**lizzie:** yeah, josie's been pretty much ignoring it in the way she represses the shit out of everything, neither landon nor raf know

 **lizzie:** and i was judging her for that but also i was being a hypocrite

 **hope:** hey, you have a right to your personal secrets, but i'm always here to talk and listen and support you

 **lizzie:** ok anyways back to the fact that my mom is coming home !!

 **hope:** i met her when i was a kid when we did that fucked up shit with my dad, but this is gonna be my first time meeting her fr

 **lizzie:** ok so she is seventeen physically but also she styles her hair and does her makeup in a very adult way so it doesn't actually look like shes our age, thank fuck

 **hope:** still kinda weird tho

 **lizzie:** oh yes still very weird

 **hope:** but i'm excited to meet her !

 **lizzie:** i love that i get to introduce you to her as my girlfriend tbh

 **hope:** you sap,, but yeah same

 **lizzie:** well i can check that conversation off my to do list

 **hope:** what else is on this list?

 **lizzie:** it's a secret list that definitely doesn't include getting penelope fucking park a birthday present

 **hope:** its penelope's birthday coming up ? and you're getting her present? are you going to mail it to her? tbh that's cute af

 **lizzie:** actually me and josie are going to be using our special twin magic to bring penelope here for her bday

 **hope:** whos idea was this?

 **lizzie:** mg's

 **hope:** ofc it was

 **lizzie:** shut up, i am trying to be nicer to her

 **hope:** i know i know, it's very cute

 **lizzie:** i know it'll be weird but u are my gf and i thought it would be cool if maybe u could come to her party

 **lizzie:** i know it will be weird and awkward but maybe we could start forming new friendships with your old friends

 **lizzie:** bc i dont think they're ever gonna remember u and maybe it would be nice to have some supernatural friends

 **hope:** idk liz,,

 **lizzie:** also i wanna show u off

 **hope:** ok well now im persuaded, flattery can get u everywhere in life


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so at the end of season one penelope still gave josie the journal but josie did not read it and does not know about the merge

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**kym:** ok ok i think i may have a really big breakthrough

 **lizzie:** ok new girl, what u got?

 **kym:** tbh i thought we had gotten past this

 **penelope:** u never get past anything with lizzie

 **mg-them:** yeah it just becomes part of your friendship

 **penelope:** but wait u have befriended lizzie? tbh im impressed

 **l** **andon:** yeah me too honestly

 **penelope:** u cannot talk !! you befriended her too ! but to be fair kym has only been here like three seconds

 **kym:** wow ok i think it has been a bit longer than that now

 **penelope:** landon will agree with me at least, kym's hardly been here at all, right?

 **landon:** why would I agree?

 **penelope:** because of the fact that time passes differently for u, bc you're an immortal bird so a few months is like two seconds for u

 **mg-them:** ok but will landon live forever? 

**mg-them:** that's interesting, like will they age normally and just be like a really old wrinkly person forever?

 **landon:** i'm gonna just table this discussion right here, kym what were u saying?

 **kym:** u know what i'm interested in the is landon immortal thing too tbh but i'm gonna respect your boundaries

 **kym:** also,, i think I found lexi the mysterious nb bi polyam vampire's mystery companion

 **kym:** and I think he had a fling with klaus mikaelson

 **lizzie:** whAT? klaus mikaelson was queer ?? respect tbh

 **mg-them:** i mean he was also a shitty person

 **lizzie:** true true, but ppl have layers and obv it's exciting that he was hooking up with this person

 **mg-them:** ok true, i just want to make it clear that being queer does not take away being a Terrible person

 **lizzie:** what happened to him again?

 **mg-them:** like in the end?

 **lizzie:** yeah

 **kym:** it has down that he sacrificed himself for his family

 **lizzie:** anything more specific?

 **kym:** no but i can look into it

 **lizzie:** no uh it's okay I was just wondering

 **penelope:** u are being so weird about this klaus thing

 **lizzie:** no i'm not, shut up

**_two gals with their memories being pals_ **

**lizzie:** ok so how is your secret project going?

 **hope:** that's a terrible code name

 **lizzie:** it's not really a code name tho

 **hope:** should we give it one ?

 **lizzie:** god i suddenly understand you and landon

 **hope:** some progress has been made, freya doesn't remember me but she has been a very helpful mentor on skype and just has been very kind to me and given me lost of spells to try out

 **hope:** even without me giving her much info, she just trusts me, and i think it's an instinctive family thing

 **hope:** or i'm just reaching at straws who the fuck knows

 **lizzie:** you know yourself, trust your instincts

 **lizzie:** also can I say how proud I am of you for letting yourself try to figure this out and realising that people caring about you is important and a priority

 **hope:** sometimes i feel like you're the only person who really understands me, also shut up stop being sappy and why do u ask?

 **lizzie:** i've kinda been egging on the nerd group to keep looking into your dad

 **hope:** god lizzie why ??

 **lizzie:** bc if they figure it out on their own then its all ok, also did u know your dad had a thing with a guy ??

 **hope:** uh yeah, a few guys, he tried to bond with me over it, and then i asked if he compelled any of them into sleeping with him and he then promptly changed the subject

 **lizzie:** ugh sorry

 **hope:** its ok, he was complicated and he was a good dad sometimes and he did die to save me

 **hope:** and just ugh i don't really wanna talk about it rn

 **lizzie:** ofc !! never feel pressured to talk bout shit with me but know i'm always here if u do want to

 **hope:** same goes to you as always <3

 **lizzie:** <3

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

_mg-them changed their name to mg-she_

**landon:** so how did u find this link between them?

 **kym:** ok so i don't know his name but i have this account of lexi and the companion being in the area at the same time as a documented klaus killing and someone put stuff together

 **kym:** but they were obv straight lol bc there very much proof that they were intimate with each other

 **landon:** intimate lol?

 **lizzie:** i think thats what allosexual call sex

 **landon:** oooh, thank you, I don't understand the way of the allosexual

 **lizzie:** mood

 **kym:** lmao, yeah that is indeed what I meant

 **mg-she:** so no name still, really?

 **kym:** yeah it's weird, like it kinda feels like the info has been tinkered with

 **penelope** : where are u getting your information from?

 **kym:** the school's library, it's incredible how much stuff they have, they also have an online library so there's even more stuff there

 **penelope:** ok so you might want to try looking other places too

 **kym:** well i'd look other places online but this stuff i know for a fact is supernatural and not some conspiracy theory stuff

 **penelope:** i know, but now that understand the supernatural world it's easier to find stuff that's real online

 **penelope:** i'll send you some links

 **lizzie:** why are u so untrusting of our source material penelope?

 **penelope:** look i just know for a fact that they like to hide of the stuff that is somehow related to the students so maybe this is a bigger story

 **lizzie:** why do you know that penelope?

**_lizzie & penelope_ **

**lizzie:** ok park what are you getting at in the chat? What do you know?

 **penelope:** look i really think you should talk to your mom about this

 **lizzie:** wait what?

 **penelope:** obv u know something about your shitstorm, I know that josie gave you the journals without reading them

 **lizzie:** it was fucked up that u invade ppls privacy like that

 **penelope:** agreed and it started as way to be a shitty person but it ended in a way not to be

 **lizzie:** look i'm gonna be honest i never read the journals

 **penelope:** u? lizzie saltzman? didn't read the dirt?

 **lizzie:** look i love gossip but also i am trying to better so I did not breach all those people's privacy

 **penelope:** ok so wait u have no idea what i'm talking about?

 **lizzie:** and u have no idea what i'm talking about possibly ??

 **penelope:** look let's both say one word that makes it obvious what we're referring to and just stop talking to each other about it for now

 **lizzie:** ok sounds like, a deal, you first tho

 **penelope:** merge

 **lizzie:** hope

 **penelope:** god that's so fucking vague !! hope for what ??

 **lizzie:** well your clue is just as annoying and vague and shitty as mine sooo

 **penelope:** well i think it's time for us to get into single canoes and row away

 **lizzie** : are you high?

 **penelope:** nope I just have a way with words

 **lizzie:** hopefully just your own words this time

 **penelope:** ok goodbye lizzie

 **lizzie:** see u around park

**_no girls allowed (except sometimes mg)_ **

**mg-she:** ok so the school holidays are almost here, who is still gonna be around? hopefully all of u bc penelope's party is gonna be off the charts

 **landon:** do ppl still say off the charts?

 **mg-she:** well I do and I am people

 **landon:** technically you're a person

 **kaleb:** I think off the charts is okay

 **raf:** I agree with kaleb

 **mg-she:** some unexpected back up, i appreciate it

 **kaleb:** ofc 

**landon:** uh yeah, i asked the headmaster and he said they have boarding over the holidays so i'll be here

 **raf:** so will i obviously

 **mg-she:** you two are a matching set

 **kaleb:** would josie take offense to that?

 **raf:** nah she knows it's true, anyways she's part of our set, just not as matching

 **landon:** tbh that is a perfect way to describe us lol

 **kaleb:** uh yeah we should be staying, although we might be going to visit family a couple hours away and i actually was supposed to ask if u wanna come

 **mg-she:** me?

 **kaleb:** well yeah, you're part of the family

 **mg:** well, did you want me to cry this tuesday morning? because you have succeeded

 **landon:** lmao

 **kaleb:** it's actually the only reason I ever message people

 **landon:** knew it!

 **kaleb:** fuck off bird

 **landon:** i have decided to embrace the bird title, no one is allowed to call me landon anymore

 **raf:** ok, deal

 **mg-she:** fuck yes, raf u are never allowed to call your s/o anything else ever again

 **raf:** maybe it can be your pet name

 **kaleb:** pet name ?? like a pet bird ?

 **landon:** i have no idea if you're being serious or not, very funny either way tho 10/10

 **kaleb:** but yeah mg, that isn't for a little bit and penelope is coming in a couple of weeks right?

 **mg-she:** yeah, the day after we finish

 **kaleb:** missed that sarcastic girl tbh

 **landon** : me too

 **kaleb:** did u even meet her?

 **landon:** ok lowkey offended that u don't realise how long i've been here

 **raf:** ok but u two didn't really meet irl tbh, he's not completely wrong

 **landon:** are u kaleb's number one fan today or what?

 **kaleb:** look we bonded over our love for the kooks, it's a bond that is new but can never be broken

 **landon:** in-band bonding about music ?? never mind I love it

 **landon:** and maybe we didn't really interact when we were both here but we're friends now and i'm excited to see her irl

 **mg-she:** god me too, i miss her sm

 **landon:** and the ace squad will all be together !!

 **kaleb:** true true, it'll be aces

 **landon:** i'm so proud of you !!!

 **kaleb:** that's the only time i'm ever saying that

 **mg-she:** u have way too much of a soft spot for landon for that to possibly be true

**_kym & alyssa_ **

**kym:** ok so I know you aren't super close with the other ppl at your school

 **alyssa:** what a way to start a conversation

 **kym:** lol sorry

 **kym:** what i was leading up to was, do u know penelope park?

 **alyssa:** uh yeah, i guess she was kind of an ally but we haven't talked or anything since she moved

 **kym:** an ally? that's adorable

 **alyssa:** that's one way to put it

 **kym:** so she's coming back for a few days and there's gonna be birthday party for her

 **kym:** and apparently it's gonna be really good, so was thinking maybe that's a thing we could go to together?

 **alyssa:** u wanna go with me? not mg, i mean she's more social and friends with your friends, right?

 **kym:** it's totally cool if u don't want to come, i just thought it would be nice thing for us to do together and maybe u could bond with other ppl in a more chill situation

 **kym:** and at least penelope is someone u had some kind of positive bond with

 **alyssa:** ok

 **kym:** really? tbh i thought u would take more convincing

 **alyssa:** i'm mostly just flattered you asked me but also i'm not against some free alcohol

 **kym:** honestly fair enough lol and me too tbh


	9. Chapter 9

**_twitches: the queer edition_ **

**josie:** ok so how was mom with your girlfriend? tbh i can't believe she met her before I did, like ??

 **lizzie:** ok well you'll meet her soon, it's still relatively new tbh

 **josie:** but u introduced her to mom the day she got to town ?? sure, so new 

**lizzie:** it can be new but also serious

 **josie:** oh sis, i am so happy for you, i feel like i haven't told u that enough

 **lizzie:** ok ok, don't pretend you were asking for selfless reasons, are u gonna introduce her to you s/o's ?? 

**lizzie:** wait does she even know they exist?

 **josie** : ok well she knows landon exists,, but i've been too nervous to tell her about raf as well

 **lizzie:** you know mom will be okay with it

 **josie:** in my head I know that but it is a thing that is different and idk it's scary

 **lizzie:** i totally get that but shes pretty queer herself, like remember last year when she asked us if we knew what being demiromantic was ??

 **josie:** and we were like, yeah,, why? and then she just pointed to herself in her dorky way

 **josie:** she is a bicon tbh, but like a bicon that makes us clean our rooms lol

 **lizzie:** lmao true true, it was also good to see her for the first time in a while with hope bc then she couldn't ask about meds and therapy and shit

 **josie:** but hope knows about your stuff right?

 **lizzie:** oh yeah, mom just wouldn't ever ask in front of ppl, shes not the worst

 **josie:** ok yeah, fair play

 **josie:** but is that the only reason u brought hope with you straight away, because you've been kinda on edge for the last few days whenever i bring mom up

 **lizzie:** it's probably nothing

 **josie:** well that is obviously not true

 **lizzie:** just penelope said something that i can't get out of my head

 **josie:** tf? since when are u talking to penelope ?

 **lizzie:** it was something to do with a thing she said in the queer nerd group chat

 **josie:** u know by you constantly calling it that u are constantly calling yourself a nerd right?

 **lizzie:** yeah yeah shut up

 **josie:** so what did she say?

 **lizzie:** just something about a merge and that i should speak to mom about it

 **josie:** so u brought hope along so u would have an excuse not to ask her about it

 **lizzie:** i mean did want her to meet hope, but yeah that was part of it

 **josie** : ok but next week when we bring penelope here and we have her party, you're bringing her right?

 **lizzie:** lol yeah, i thought it would be a chill way for her to meet everyone

 **josie:** oh i love seeing you so smitten and in love, its fucking adorable, also i have convinced everyone to not use obvious supernatural stuff bc you're bringing her

 **lizzie:** oh right yeah, human girlfriend, i mean we could just have her compelled after

 **josie:** u know compulsion is fucked up unless completely necessary ?? and u wanna do it to your own gf ??

 **lizzie:** yeah sorry ofc not i just had not thought about the human/supernatural thing

 **josie:** its ok, its mine and mg's party so we make the rules and im way too excited to meet her to let some supernatural shit get in the way

 **lizzie:** ugh ok, thanks jo <3

**_mg & kym_ **

**mg-she:** i was thinking our chat should have a fun name

 **kym:** you were, were u?

 **mg-she:** well yeah, we've been seeing each other for a bit, i think it's time, josie, raf and landon have a name for theirs, lizzie and her girlfriend do and even your brother and jed have one

 **kym:** you have statistics? love that tbh

 **mg-she:** i know my girl ;)

 **kym:** well shouldn't it come naturally?

 **mg-she:** i think if that was the case it would have happened by now, so i think we gotta give it a push

 **kym:** i'm gonna assume u already have ideas?

 **mg-she:** well i mean a few but don't u wanna try some out?

 **kym:** I didn't have all this prep time that u did, u go first lol

 **mg-she:** there can always be rather classic like: our love cisn't for you

 **kym:** sure sure very classic 

**mg-she:** or maybe: nerds who are heavily in like

 **kym:** lmao yes ok i'm into it

 **mg-she:** or maybe: hypothetically we know what is up

 **kym:** ok what about: mountain lion attack experts

 **mg-she:** oh my god, you're incredible

 **kym:** I'm very glad to now be a person who rolls their eyes every time someone in town talks about past mountain lion attacks

 **mg-she:** fucking hell ok thats it we have our name, god you're brilliant aren't you

 **kym:** who me?

_mg-she changed the chat name to mountain lion experts_

**kym:** its beautiful

 **mg-she:** fuck yeah it is

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**hope:** so,, do u think she liked me ?

 **lizzie:** ofc she did, she fucking loved u, how could she not have

 **hope** ok but did she say that or are u just projecting?

 **lizzie:** bringing out the psychology terms, u really are worried aren't you?

 **hope:** but i played it pretty cool with her, right?, i really wanted her to like me

 **lizze:** yes u played it very cool, u were a little uptight but in a cute way

 **hope:** i have never been uptight in my entire life

 **lizzie:** oh my god shut up

 **hope:** but she liked me?

 **lizzie:** look she loved you, she texted me straight after that she was so happy for me 

**hope:** awww <3 -and /straight/ after lmao

 **lizzie:** oh my god

 **hope:** so you and Josie are spending tomorrow with her right? to get stuff sorted about where you're gonna live and just other shit

 **lizzie:** and i'm gonna ask about the merge

 **hope:** with josie there?

 **lizzie:** yeah i told her what i know, except for it being in the journals bc i'm gonna give mom a chance to talk before invading privacy

 **hope:** to quote landon "thats some real life character development" and to quote myself "I'm so fucking proud of you"

 **lizzie:** you are such a dork

 **hope:** not so uptight anymore am i

 **lizzie:** literally shut up

 **lizzie:** you were good to get back to your foster parents right? i'm sorry i couldn't walk with u but i had my appointment

 **hope:** oh yeah ofc

 **lizzie:** it's kinda weird that i've never been to your place right?

 **hope:** oh, uh it's not really that awesome of a place so it's all good

 **l** **izzie:** ok, are u safe?

 **hope:** oh yeah ofc, it's just not really a place for hanging around with your friends, but im all good

 **lizzie:** ok

**_trans chat_ **

**mg-she:** jed are the wolves coming to the party?

 **landon:** does this need to be in a group chat?

 **jed:** i'm very sure mg just doesn't want to start a private convo with me

 **mg-she:** oh no uh, i just thought maybe uh

 **kym:** lmao i believe that

 **jed:** even your own girlfriend knew it was true, iconic

 **mg-she:** i apologise sincerely but now that we are here do u have an answer

 **jed:** uh yeah i guess we'll show, its gonna have a magic border thing so humans cannot see shit right?

 **mg-she:** it will but mostly for the noise, bc we are not allowed supernatural stuff that's very obvious bc there will be a few humans there

 **jed:** so wait humans can come?

 **mg-she:** was not expecting that reply but yeah, lizzie is bringing her gf and yeah that's pretty much it

 **jed:** lmao ofc everyone is changing everything to fit lizzie, but that actually fits me, can i invite someone?

 **mg-she:** uh i guess, are they not a jackass?

 **jed:** u are the least subtle person i've ever met, and no this person is very nice, ok also what about the alcohol situation?

 **mg-she:** if you believe penelope park would have a birthday party without alcohol I have no idea where u have been the last two years tbh

 **jed:** ok i was just checking, idk how much of a goody two shoes you are

 **mg-she:** i'm only a goody two shoes when it matters

 **landon:** that is a great answer, so fucking weird i love it

 **jed:** ok ok i get it lmao, do we need to like bring anything?

 **mg-she:** nah, i mean i'm sure penelope would never turn down presents but she also wouldn't expect them

 **kym:** do u think I should get her something?

 **mg-she:** why?

 **kym:** well she's one of your best friends

 **landon:** omfg that's adorable

 **kym:** also we're kinda friends? i mean we talk in the queer nerds chat

 **landon:** have u been talking to lizzie lmao?

 **kym:** look its a shorter name than the chat name and it's not exactly wrong

 **mg-she:** lowkey love that lizzies roast name caught on tho

 **landon:** me too tbh

 **mg-she:** idk maybe get her something really small like a chocolate bar

 **kym:** ok thats a good idea, does she like violet crumble's?

 **jed:** ooooh mg your girl has Great taste in chocolate bars

 **landon:** honestly yeah respect

 **mg-she:** lmao yeah i think she is into honeycomb, if not i'll have it

 **jed:** nah give it to me

 **landon:** wow rude I would also like it

 **kym:** maybe i'll give it to alyssa

 **mg-she:** oh she said yes?

 **kym:** uh yeah, that's cool right? just you will have way more friends there and i thought it would be a good opportunity

 **mg-she:** no yeah i'm glad, i'm also looking forward to getting to know her in a way where she's not being rude af

 **kym:** ok maybe don't say that to her tho

 **landon:** who is alyssa? is she that witch that lizzie hates?

 **jed:** oh shit you're dating alyssa? respect again ! she's hot

 **kym:** ok settle down jed, she's not into guys so be respectful, but yeah i'm dating her and yes she's that witch lizzie hates lmao

 **landon:** well anyone that likes you must be great

 **kym:** she really is, i'm really glad you all feel that way

**_kym & alyssa_ **

**kym:** ok not for now but i'm just saying that if the party goes well maybe you want to think about joining the trans chat

 **alyssa:** why are you talking about this now?

 **kym:** you came up in conversation and they all seem open to you as a person

 **alyssa:** why were you talking about me?

 **kym:** you're my s/o, so yeah u come up in conversation

 **alyssa:** ok, let's see how the party goes, it wouldn't be the worst to be out to more ppl tho

 **kym:** and this would be a good and small and safe place to start !

 **alyssa:** ok ok just settle down i'm still fretting about the party

 **kym:** ok i'll let you worry about the party in peace, we're having a picnic this afternoon tho still?

 **alyssa:** ofc <3 and don't forget the peanut butter

 **kym:** i would Never

 **alyssa:** you did the last two (2) times

 **kym:** well it's already packed, that's how much i'm not forgetting it this time

**_L²_ **

**lizzie:** ok so i need some advice but i need to keep it vague

 **landon:** that's the best way to get good advice i've heard

 **lizzie:** ok so i know someone who is in the foster care system but whenever i ask about the place they are saying they clam up and give weird vague answers

 **lizzie:** also they wont let me even see the front of it and have always been just kinda weird about it

 **lizzie:** and i know u were in the system so I was wondering if that was normal or if there is something else going on?

 **landon:** i'm gonna say i was Not expecting this question

 **landon:** but uh just make sure this person knows u won't judge them for it, for their living situation or how they handle it or anything

 **landon:** they're probably embarrassed and depending how new to the system they are they might not know how to deal with it all

 **landon:** also everyone is different, i would say don't push but also make sure they know you're there for them and aren't ashamed of them

 **lizzie:** honestly that's actually pretty solid advice long term, but short term i just feel like she's hiding something about her house from me

 **landon:** look you have to be able to trust the person you're dating, it's vital, and i know you're the queen of talking around problems so the other person brings it up

 **landon:** but maybe just say what you're wondering in a straightforward way to her face

 **lizzie:** i didn't say it was hope

 **landon:** yeah but u slipped up and said "her" also i feel like if u were close enough if with someone else in the system i would know

 **lizzie:** ok fair, i'll tell her that i came to u for advice but pls don't tell anyone else or like bring it up to her

 **landon:** ofc not, i am excited to meet her tho

 **lizzie:** I have a feeling you will really like her

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**ethan:** ok so i was invited to a party ???

 **maya:** who are you ?! i'm so proud

 **ethan:** shut up

 **maya:** by who tho?

 **ethan:** ok so this is the main reason i'm doing it in the group chat

 **maya:** omfg,, drama ??

 **kym:** me or hope?

 **ethan:** you

 **hope:** wow rude, i wanna be in the drama too

 **maya:** do you ?

 **hope:** i actually really don't lmao

 **maya:** gOD i do, i'm so boring, let me in on the drama

 **ethan:** i may have befriended your brother and jed

 **kym:** wait did they invite to penelope's party?

 **hope:** oh hey i'm going to that too!

 **kym:** oh with lizzie?

 **hope:** yeah!

 **ethan:** ok so i'm just making sure that's not like encroaching on your territory

 **kym:** god you're too nice and ofc not, it'll be cool that u will be there

 **ethan:** and i'm glad you two will be there too bc kaleb and jed have been really cool to hang out with but it'll be good to know other ppl

 **ethan:** and ! i asked if maya u could come and they said if i trust you then sure

 **maya:** you're too nice, and if you trust me?? that's fucking adorable, how did i not know you had been hanging out with them?

 **ethan:** idk, it was just kinda nice to have something to myself

 **hope:** i get that

 **kym:** yeah i'm coming with alyssa, my s/o and it's kinda our first time interacting with ppl as a couple so i'm also going to be feeling kinda weird

 **hope:** you're dating alyssa?

 **kym:** you know her?

 **hope:** oh no ofc not, just lizzie has mentioned her

 **kym:** ok look she had been kinda mean in the past but so has everyone ! so has lizzie ! so you know give her a chance

 **hope:** oh no don't worry i'm all about second chances

 **ethan:** but that's not for like a week or so, right? we should all meet up just the four of us before then

 **hope:** ok yeah that would be good

 **maya:** hey mom is out of town tomorrow night why don't the four of us have a sleepover?

 **kym:** ooh ok that would be fun!

 **ethan:** uh yeah ok that should be good! lets go buy a bunch of junk food for it later

 **hope:** looking forward to it !!

 **maya:** love that you said that after ethan mentioned snacks

 **hope:** i'm a sucker for sweets

 **maya:** oh hard same

 **hope:** i also bake so if u wanna get some baking shit i can make us a cake or something

 **kym:** omfg hope, look at those awesome hidden depths

 **hope:** i'm like an onion who can bake

 **kym:** lmao

 **maya:** ok we are so getting shit to bake with and you are showing us how to make a cake

 **hope:** i'll text you the ingredients for a mystery cake

 **kym:** ok this is gonna be awesome

 **ethan:** who said we don't have fun!

 **maya:** anyone who heard we were this excited about making a cake

 **hope:** and they would be wrong

 **maya:** of course they would be, ppl are idiots


	10. Chapter 10

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**hope:** where tf are you ??? am I just waiting outside the gates,, i can't go in myself, that would be weird

 **hope:** lizzie where the fuck are you ?

 **hope:** I am only here bc u begged, my god ok i'm going to the spot where u said they are having the party

 **hope:** i'm so pissed at you rn

**_romo? jk._ **

**jed:** ok so ethan is coming tonight with zir sister

 **kaleb:** oh shit that's adorable

 **jed:** yes I am so aware of that, and ze should be here in like twenty minutes

 **kaleb:** should we get zir like a tea?

 **jed:** how drunk are u dude?

 **kaleb:** i'm being completely serious, ethan mentioned that ze doesn't drink alcohol and that ze likes tea

 **jed:** oh shit you're right, you get the kettle boiling and i'll ask mg about using her special tea

 **kaleb:** its he for mg atm

 **jed:** oh shit my bad

 **kaleb:** and i am heading to the kitchen now

**_trans chat_ **

**jed:** mg

 **jed:** mg

 **jed:** mg

 **jed:** mg

 **jed:** mg

 **jed:** mg

 **kym:** holy shit stop, i'm on my way over and I need this time to be anxious, not to be checking my phone every three fucking seconds

 **jed:** touchy much

 **landon:** i saw alyssa earlier today and she looked very nervous too

 **kym:** how the fuck could that possibly help ?? tf ?

 **landon:** I thought it would help you to know that you're not alone

 **jed:** well none of this is helpful to me, does anyone know where mg is ??

 **landon:** i think he and penelope were talking not long ago, and speaking of not knowing do any of you know where my gf is?

 **jed:** I have never once known where josie is

 **landon:** u have gone to school with her for a long time so there is no way that is true

 **mg-he:** ok what do u need jed? i'm kinda busy atm

 **landon:** is josie with you?

 **mg-he:** is your name jed?

 **landon:** it could be

 **mg-he:** i have not seen josie, penelope was looking for her too

 **mg-he:** and have /you/ seen lizzie

 **landon:** uh no, but she should be showing up with her girlfriend soon, right?

 **jed:** holy shit, maybe it is worth starting a private chat with u mg

 **mg-he:** lmao, what do u need jed?

 **jed:** would it be alright if I borrowed one of your fancy herbal teas?

 **landon:** gotta say did not expect that

 **mg-he:** uh yeah me neither, why?

 **jed:** i have a friend coming to the party that doesn't drink alcohol but does like tea

 **mg-he:** well that's very sweet, uh ok, i'll meet you in the kitchen with a few to choose from

 **jed:** ok, kalebs already there and he will want to help choose

 **landon:** aww you guys have a friend together?

 **jed:** ok shut up rn

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**maya:** ok so this place is so weird, when we entered the boundaries of the school, it was like a new vibe in the air, also when i got into the field area where the main party seems to be, it got way noisier than I thought it was gonna be

 **hope:** oh I wouldn't worry too much about that

 **kym:** why not, hope?

 **hope:** oh i just mean that happened with me too, but it's just normal stuff

 **kym:** i don't think maya was suggesting it wasn't normal stuff

 **maya:** ok so idk what's going on with you two but i need to find a cute girl to flirt with

 **hope:** is ethan with u?

 **maya:** nah, ze's with kaleb and jed

 **kym:** if my brother isn't a good host and friend to zir i will make his next month miserable

 **maya:** the true sibling experience

 **maya:** ooh, i see a cute girl, i will report back

 **kym:** i'm gonna make the rounds with alyssa, are you good?

 **hope:** ugh yeah, lizzie is a no show so I don't really know anyone but I can handle it

 **kym:** ok, let me know if you want to hang with me and alyssa

 **hope:** ok will do, thanks

**_three nerds who are just chilling_ **

**landon:** josie? are u at the party? bc you're not in yours or lizzies room, did we miss you?

 **raf:** jo, we're heading back to the party to see if you're there, just let us know you're alright and a monster hasn't eaten your head

 **landon:** ok maybe calm down a little

 **raf:** who is that person looking very determined to look like they're not alone?

 **landon** : josie this is where u would come in handy, you know everyone

 **raf:** guess we'll have to actually talk to them to find out the gos

 **landon:** damnit josie, you're making us interact with strangers! also gos? how old are you?

 **raf:** we hope you're alright and just let us know that you're alive when you can

 **landon:** <3

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**kym:** ok so i forgot to tell you all that there was a link between that queer soldier from a while back and klaus mikaelson

 **penelope:** shouldn't u be with alyssa rn?? not nerding out in here

 **kym:** ok lizzie

 **penelope:** sorry, that was blunt, but still

 **kym:** she's in the bathroom and i just wanted to let everyone know, also that i think that klaus mikaelson had a child

 **penelope:** i'm sorry, what? way to bury the fucking lead

 **kym:** i don't have the exact timeline sorted or even know that my theory is correct but i think that marcel gerard and klaus mikaelson were friends (or more ??) and maybe raised this child together/near each other??

 **kym:** or there are two children, at least one is a powerful young witch and maybe the other is some kind of werewolf?? 

**kym:** and i'm pretty fucking sure he died to save the kid, and its all linked to new orleans, there's just too many links and weird coincidences that i don't think there are any coincidences

 **kym:** and malivore is most likely involved lbr

 **penelope:** ugh i was already done with malivore when we were dealing with it last year 

**penelope:** and ok i believe you and i have questions about another thing but I will save it for later, bc i see alyssa coming towards u

 **kym:** ok, i'm ready to theorise at a later date

 **penelope:** wow you really are such a nerd

 **kym:** fuck yeah i am

**_jed, kaleb & ethan_ **

**ethan:** ok u guys are the sweetest, but should we get back to the party?

 **jed:** do u want to?

 **ethan:** i mean it isn't really my scene but u two invited me and idk want to be rude

 **kaleb:** honestly that whole scene is super exhausting, do u want to watch a movie in my room? my roommate is out of town

 **jed:** oh yeah that would be chill, ethan?

 **ethan:** that sounds really good, i'll just text my sister let her know that she's on her own

 **jed:** lmao

 **ethan:** I didn't mean to make that sound so rude

 **kaleb:** jed fucking loved it, hes still cracking up, sorry again about spilling my tea on you

 **ethan:** honestly i'm just glad you were enjoying it, u really could have had some beer or something

 **jed:** nah, that was the good stuff

 **ethan:** that's too true, u guys have gotta find out where mg orders that stuff from and yeah i see you two, lets watch a movie

 **kaleb:** :)

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**maya:** hope did u have a thing with penelope park?

 **hope:** lol no, why?

 **maya:** because as soon as i mentioned u, she asked who you were and when i said I went school with you and that u were lizzie's gf her eyes went wide as all fuck

 **hope:** I genuinely have no idea why she would react like that, i mean they're not even really friends

**lmao (laf-ing my ass off)**

**raf:** still hanging with your new friend?

 **landon:** she liked you too, the noise was just getting too much for u and you didn't wanna hurt anyone, don't be jealous

 **raf:** i'm not jealous, but she was rather pretty, right?

 **landon:** omfg, obviously, but she's also lizzie's girlfriend and i'm trying to make a good impression so stop texting me and do your breathing exercises so you don't wolf out and kill hope

 **raf:** party pooper

 **landon:** that's what they call me

 **raf:** who calls you that? i'll fight them

 **landon:** that is literally your entire problem, and no one actually calls me that, dw babe

**_penelope & lizzie_ **

**penelope:** why the fuck is your girlfriend your mystery word? honestly i'm very confused and sus and i have no idea where you or your sister are even though she fucking organised the party

 **penelope:** and i would do some more recon but i met a pretty girl so I will figure this shit out later

_landon created the chat:_ **_so i don't lose hopes contact info_ **

**hope:** this name is inspired

 **landon:** it's what the chat is for

 **hope:** so creative, i can see the songwriter inside of you

 **landon:** we are standing next to each other, we don't need to be texting,, also how did u know that i'm a songwriter?

 **hope:** oh,, uh lizzie mentioned it

 **landon:** did she also mention that i'm in a band?

 **hope:** she did not

 **landon:** i will tell you all about us and how rockin' we are, but u know, with my voice as we are standing very close to each other

 **landon:** that was not a pick up line btw

_**sibling time** _

**ethan:** hey are u ok to get yourself home?

 **maya:** penelope is dropping me off, have fun at your sleepover

 **ethan:** i will, thank you very much

 **maya:** you are no fun

 **ethan:** if i'm no fun then why did i get invited to a sleepover? check and mate

 **maya:** god, nerd

**_penelope & landon_ **

**penelope:** i'm going to the motel to check to see if josie and lizzie are there with caroline, i saw you talking to hope not long ago, can u let her know too?

 **landon** : how do u know what room they will be in? also it's weird that u call their mom by her first name

 **penelope:** i'll use magic, and its not that weird, shut up

 **landon:** we decided to let them be for a day until we go to location tracking spells

 **penelope:** it's nothing as drastic as that, i'm just gonna do a spell to see if they are in the very small area of where i will do the spell, is that alright with u bird?

 **landon:** ok i'll tell hope, not the magic stuff obv, and when raf comes back i'll let him know too, be careful and just let me know that she's ok

 **penelope:** didn't even react to bird, it really is becoming a genuine nickname for you isn't it, or you're just really worried about josie

 **landon:** it can be two things, but if i was worried about her actual safety, trust me i would not be saying no to location spells, i'm sure just something happened with her mom

 **penelope:** yeah me too, it'll just help me sleep to check in on her, plus I can drop maya home on the way

 **landon:** maya?

 **penelope:** human girl I met at the party

 **landon:** oh hey nice, you're back for two days and you're already killing it in the dating game

 **penelope:** ok settle down, i'm not killing anything, tbh she was more the smooth one

 **landon:** oh is someone a little smitten?

 **penelope:** shut up

 **landon:** also, if josie needs cheering up u should tell her that you're staying indefinitely

 **penelope:** was already planning on it, but good looking out bird

 **landon:** ace squad is forever

 **penelope:** yeah yeah, i'll let you know what's up in forty minutes or so


	11. Chapter 11

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**hope:** u ready to see me (or anyone) yet?

 **lizzie:** look i'm really sorry about everything but just a week or so more and everything will be sorted and the merge will be definitely gone

 **hope:** its already been two weeks, can i just tell mg or someone else what the fuck is going on?

 **lizzie:** i don't want to worry anyone else until its sorted, but tell them that both josie and i are alright

 **hope:** josie still isn't texting landon or raf?

 **lizzie:** weirdly i am the one holding us together, how the tables have turned etc

 **hope:** i'm giving you a seven days until i do a location spell and then never leave your fucking side again

 **lizzie:** look i really think ill be done by then, mom is bringing in the second best witch she knows and i really think it's gonna solved soon

 **hope:** not the best witch?

 **lizzie:** no, mom doesn't want to burden aunt bonnie with this stuff, apparently she has trauma from my crazy uncle and some kind of prison world

 **hope:** learning a lot of family history atm are we?

 **lizzie:** to keep this merge shit hidden we knew like nothing about our bio mother, but i also think mom was worried that we would think she wasn't our real mom

 **hope:** god just more complicated family shit

 **lizze:** you bet, but yeah apparently this witch is very experienced

 **hope:** ok ok, i'm just worried about you and i miss you

 **lizzie:** god i miss you too, but i just think I should be with josie atm, and she really doesn't want to see anyone, esp my girlfriend who she hasn't ever met

 **hope:** ouch

 **lizzie:** I'm sorry that was harsh, what about on your end? How is your research with freya going?

 **hope:** she's been kinda hard to get a hold of recently tbh, but before that I think we were really close

 **lizzie:** i'm sure shes just busy with her kid or something

 **hope:** yeah, i miss nik

 **lizzie:** you will see your family fr really soon, i truly believe that

 **hope:** and i believe u won't have to do a creepy witch death cult sacrifice when you're 21

 **lizzie:** also one more thing, maybe you should tell landon that you know about magic

 **hope:** god i know, it would make everything easier but its just so complicated to explain and i would either have to make up more lies to tell too much of the truth

 **hope:** and i swear i'm so close to figuring out out how to bring the memories back

 **lizzie:** yeah i know, half explaining shit is annoying, but i'm just saying its an option

 **hope:** yeah, i know, if i don't figure it out at some point soon-ish i'll think more seriously about it

 **lizzie:** our lives are so fucking weird <3

 **hope:** don't i know it <3

**_so i don't lose hopes contact info_ **

**hope:** ok so

 **landon:** well first things first

 _landon changed the chat name to_ **_fast friends in a time of crisis_ **

**hope:** amazing

 **landon:** i'd been thinking about doing that during the last two times we messaged, so what's the status report?

 **hope:** lizzie and josie's family situation is still getting sorted but they are alright, lizzie says they don't want to see anyone and josie just isn't up to texting but wants you and rafael to know she's alright

 **l** **andon:** thank you so much for doing this back and forth stuff with me, like it's so nice of you, especially as we don't even know each other lol

 **hope:** i guess not, but lizzie talks fondly of you and u were very kind to me at the party

 **landon:** that's true, and it has been nice doing our updates

 **hope:** yeah it really has

 **landon:** so i'll catch u on the flipside, hope

 **hope:** is that something you say?

 **landon:** i was trying it out, did it seem smooth?

 **hope:** very, catch u on the flipside, landon

 **landon:** damn you pull it off way better than me

 **hope:** i literally typed the exact same thing you did

 **landon:** yeah but even over text you give off just a cooler vibe than me

 **hope:** well maybe you can learn how to get a cooler vibe

 **landon:** would you teach me?

 **hope:** I'd be honoured

**_jed, kaleb & ethan_ **

**jed:** ok so there's a new superhero movie on at the cinema that looks very bad, u two wanna go?

 **ethan:** wow u really are bad at school holidays aren't u?

 **jed:** i enjoy having a schedule, i feel restless

 **ethan:** i mean, sure i have literally nothing going on

 **jed:** not even football practice?

 **ethan:** ugh its not on during this break bc some of the guys on the team took some fucking steroids and now we're getting a forced break, we're supposed to have fun and relax (without the help of drugs)

 **ethan:** but i miss practice, i guess its same kind of thing as you, i like the schedule of it all

 **jed:** hey do u wanna work out together sometime?

 **ethan:** oh yeah that would be cool, i love having work out buddies, u should get a warning though, i loudly grunt a lot

 **jed:** eh, that's fine, warning for u tho: i'm stronger and faster than you would expect so don't feel bad if i'm better than you

 **ethan:** that was the most braggy forewarning that i've ever received but what else should i have expected from u tbh

 **jed:** ok yes it came off very braggy but i do mean it

 **ethan:** oh im aware, but also i train with this girl, hope, and she's like the strongest person i've ever met so i think i can handle it

 **jed:** like lizzie's girlfriend?

 **ethan:** yeah, we go to school together

 **jed:** and you're work out buddies?

 **ethan:** queer ppl herd together and so do gym buddies, hey we're doing a session tomorrow if u wanna join us? 

**jed:** ok deal, trust me after that session u will no longer think that hope is the strongest person u know

 **ethan:** idk about that, but im glad you'll be joining us

 **jed:** ok so i'm gonna guess kaleb is still asleep, he is someone who loves school holidays, so just u and me? movie time

 **ethan:** meet you there

 **jed:** nice

**_maya & hope_ **

**maya:** sorry, i know we haven't talked by ourselves before but i just ran into a woman who somehow knew that i knew you and said that she was in town and would like to see u

 **hope:** i'm very sorry who was this

 **maya:** she said her name was freya

 **hope:** uh what?

 **maya:** do u know a freya?

 **hope:** i mean yes, i just uh, where did u run into her?

 **maya:** in the mystic grill

 **hope:** why?

 **maya:** like why was i at the mystic grill? I was on a date

 **maya:** why was she there? it seemed like she was just getting a coffee, she hurried off pretty quickly afterwards

 **hope:** so freya is in mystic falls? did she seem like she was here for me?

 **maya:** this is such a weird conversation and clears almost nothing up from the weird conversation i had with i guess, freya? luckily it was already a weird date before i was approached by a stranger

 **maya:** but no it didn't seem like you were her main purpose but also like she was very glad to have run into me

 **maya:** is she like your mom or something?

 **hope:** what no, she's no one, my mom is dead, i'm sorry about your date and thank you for letting me know

 **maya:** well the date was mostly just weird, idk if it was bad and you're welcome?

**_trans chat_ **

**kym:** i know i'm the newest member to this chat so i get it if i'm not allowed to add members, but also am i?

 **landon:** you're being almost as nervous rambly as me, who do you want to add?

_mg-he changed their name to mg-them_

**mg-them:** or me lol, we're some nervous ramblers in this group, but yeah i reckon u can add someone, who tho?

 **kym:** uh, alyssa

 **landon:** do u have permission to be telling us this about this person

 **kym:** yes, i've been talking about this group as an option for her to maybe join for a while and she had a not too bad time at the party so she thought maybe she could try it on a test run

 **mg-them:** well i say yes but maybe we should just wait for jed to agree, i know he likes alyssa tho

 **landon:** hey thats very cool, that u, and both of your partner's aren't cis, like score !

 **kym:** lmao ikr

 **jed:** ok what's up?

 **landon:** u cant scroll up just a little bit to look, really?

 **jed:** well maybe you can with your bird fingers

 **l** **andon:** what the fuck does that even mean?

 **kym:** lmao thats fucking hilarious

 **jed:** excuse me for not being completely on my game, and yeah sure alyssa can join, we need less softies in this chat

 **kym:** idk about that, alyssa is a pretty big softie with me

 **jed:** yuck

 **landon:** tbh gotta agree, yuck

 **mg-them:** idk that was kinda cute

 **landon:** god you guys are too well matched, its gross

 **jed:** hard fucking agree

_kym has added alyssa_

**landon:** welcome to the cool kids club

 **mg-them:** now you're in with the cool kids

 **jed:** god you two sent those at almost the exact same time

 **mg-them:** its cause we know what's up

 **kym:** so i know u all kinda know each other but maybe we should do pronouns and maybe labels if u want? idk !! no one should let me be in charge

 **jed:** woah woah u are not in charge, i'm the alpha

 **mg-them:** you're the alpha of this four person group chat?

 **landon:** now five !

 **mg-them:** you know what good point, maybe five ppl is big enough for an alpha/group leader and tbh i don't want that responsibility

 **landon:** me neither, alyssa?

 **alyssa:** uh no but thank you for the offer

 **kym:** so i guess that does make jed our leader/alpha, can u be an alpha of two packs/groups?

 **landon:** oh yeah should we tell the wolves about your other pack?

 **mg-them:** maybe we could meet with them like once a month to discuss how u can be a more effective leader for both groups

 **jed:** he/him trans guy

 **kym:** just ignoring the very important alpha discussion altogether?

 **mg-them:** yeah, you're the one who brought it up

 **landon:** and you know us, you should have known it was going to lead to this

 **landon:** but yes, they/them agender

 **mg-them:** and even though no one has taken to my genius idea of putting pronouns in your name, it's still what i do and it's still a million dollar idea and genderfluid

 **landon:** no one else's pronouns change so i don't really think it's necessary

 **alyssa:** i think it's a lot of fun lmao, and she/her bigender

 **mg-them:** well thank you alyssa i appreciate it

 **landon:** kym?

 **jed:** i think alyssa knows her girlfriends pronouns

 **landon:** u know what, that's a very good point

**_kym & penelope_ **

**penelope:** i know we haven't talked much but we're two cool gals who should really have a chat name

 **kym:** yes we haven't talked much but i think i know u well enough that i know you're gonna be distracted by this the entire time and i really need you to focus, so

 _kym changed the chat name to_ **_two really cool gals_ **

**penelope:** i could have come up with something better

 **kym:** so could i and we can another time but this is info sharing time, what do u get from your date

 **penelope:** i feel bad about still bc she is cool but honestly it wasn't that bad of a date even though i was using it as a information gathering exercise as well

 **kym:** you have watched too many spy movies

 **penelope:** u can ever watch /too many/ spy movies

 **kym:** i'll take that as an agreement

 **penelope:** so lizzie's girlfriend is an enigma right? like she appeared out of nowhere and her and lizzie are like in love? all of a sudden? isn't that weird to you?

 **kym:** i've only really started to be friends with lizzie recently and haven't u been in belgium for all of this year?

 **penelope:** ok yes but i think she's linked to our supernatural world, lizzie hinted that she was and then maya who goes to school with her said that she is very strong and also quite possibly lives on her own

 **kym:** you think hope lives on her own? oh fuck she so does, she was so excited to sleep over at maya and ethan's that one time and she never talks about where she lives

 **penelope:** and maya said that ethan has said on multiple occasions that she is the strongest person he has ever met and that maya swears she always has perfect makeup

 **penelope:** and these things on their own are just kind of iffy but together,,,,maybe she is some kind of werewolf or vamp hybrid with a witch?

 **kym:** she could be a heretic, it's been a little while but there used to be some witch/vampire hybrids and she could be one and playing dead bc everyone thinks they're all dead

 **penelope:** well at least we know lizzie knows, do you think she's connected to your research?

 **kym:** honesty i have so many different theories about shit and tbh she could be connected to any of them but i have a skype date with my s/o

 **penelope:** mg or alyssa?

 **kym:** alyssa

 **penelope:** nice, she's hot

 **kym:** i heard u two used some sort of friends

 **penelope:** well yeah that's what makes her hot

 **kym:** isn't mg also your friend?

 **penelope:** and last year i made out with them

 **kym:** fair play, night

 **penelope:** night

**_fast friends in a time of crisis_ **

**hope:** i think something is going to happen and i just want to apologise for not telling u, i genuinely thought it was the best thing for u

 **hope:** but also for me because fresh starts are nice and i know that you in particular understand that allure

 **hope:** i have missed you so fucking much but i understand if u need some time to get used to it and be angry at me and just feel however you are feeling

 **hope:** but in case nothing happened/changed please ignore these messages, i was hacked and this is all insanity from some really weird bots


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: in a section of this chapter some mental health stuff concerning a character having thought they weren't themselves for times in the past is discussed, its just a small portion but please don't read if that could trigger/bother you

**_three nerds who are just chilling_ **

**landon:** jo are u almost done with your family thing? bc i'm gonna assume that this insane thing happened to u too

 **raf:** u too, like U2 the iconic band

 **landon:** god dude you have been so weird today

 **raf:** ofc ive been fucking weird !! we both just remembered an entire person who is also lizzie's gf and who was your gf and i was kinda almost in love with her

 **landon:** yeah yeah ok ok i know obviously i know

 **raf:** u knew i was in love with her?

 **landon:** i mean yeah, you fucking did that poem about it, i'm not an idiot

 **raf:** sorry i was just surprised bc u didn't know /i/ was in love with you

 **landon:** ok yeah but i think i'm more perceptive with feelings not directly related to me

 **raf:** lmao imagine if we were monogamous, this would be a fucking love - whats the shape with five sides?

 **landon:** wouldn't it be just four sides, you know a square, just like you

 **raf:** your insults are too old school and nah, its you, me, josie, hope and lizzie

 **landon:** oh yeah lizzie lol

 **raf:** she would be so offended that u forgot her but also penelope bc of josie so six sides so we could've been a love hexagon if we were angsty and boring

 **landon:** lmao thank god we're just nerdy and boring and also i will pay you to never tell lizzie that i forgot about her

 **raf:** what about a burger at mystic grill so we can get out of this school that has everyone talking nonstop about hope

 **landon:** god that would be good, but you aren't getting a drink if i'm paying

 **raf:** we'll discuss that

 **raf:** and josie, we understand that you feel the need to handle things yourself, but remember you are in a relationship and we are here to support u

 **landon:** literally whenever you need/want us we will be there ok

**_trans chat_ **

**alyssa:** i know i'm not friends with u ppl but I just want to make sure that you all (bar kym?) remember hope mikaelson

 **jed:** yeah lol, woke up at 2am to go to the bathroom and i was like oh yeah hope is a person that exists lol, so weird bc i literally trained with her earlier this week

 **mg-them:** lmao u trained with hope ?? how ?? why ?? whAT ?

 **jed:** well i was training/working out with my friend ethan and ze is friends with hope and ze suggested it that we all do it together

 **jed:** and wow i feel so much better about her beating me now

 **mg-them:** lmao !

 **alyssa:** so if everything is true then landon must be freaking the fuck out

 **mg-them:** can i ask why it wouldn't be true without stepping on too many toes

 **kym:** babe feel no pressure

 **jed:** wow kym comes out of fucking nowhere to support her girlfriend

 **mg-them:** it's very her style

 **alyssa:** uh yeah i mean it's ok, this chat is confidential tho right?

 **jed:** completely, we don't out ppl ever, even if its not a queer outing

 **mg-them:** yeah, no outing that's our rule

**_sporty friends who just don't get conventional relationships_ **

**jed:** shit fuck my god i just realised that i fucked up, i dont know how long i've been doing it and i just realised and i'm so sorry

 **ethan:** what is going on ?? are u ok ??

 **jed:** yes god, i'm so sorry, it is just instincts bc it's how i think about u obv and ugh i'm sorry, i've been using your correct pronouns in a group chat with some ppl from my school

 **jed:** i don't really have that many friends -or at least ones who i have mentioned u too other than them so they are the only ones i've done it with and they didn't even blink an eye or whatever but i just feel so bad bc u said u didn't want ppl to know, i'm so sorry

 **ethan:** ok wow i've never seen you like this, should, i call kaleb to like calm you down or smth?

 **jed:** oh god i'm making this all about me, i just get how outing can suck and i just, im sorry

 **ethan:** which friends were they?

 **jed:** uh well kym who u know and are out to, mg, landon, and alyssa who u might know but are ppl who go to my school

 **ethan:** i guess just make sure they don't use the pronouns when talking about me to other ppl, u know if they ever have a reason to mention me

 **jed:** yes god im so sorry, its a pretty queer group chat so no one will out you and i just want to apologise again

 **ethan:** look its not ideal bc im really not ready to be out /like that/ but fuck do i love that u came straight to me and just apologised more times than i can count

 **ethan:** so yeah i'm a little annoyed but also thank you, let's talk later when you have calmed down a little, ok?

 **jed:** ok.

**_trans chat_ **

**alyssa:** uh yeah ok so no one except emma, who is gone now, knows this, but i have some mental shit going on that sometimes makes me think i'm someone else and stuff, so yeah i just wanted to make sure the hope thing was real

 **mg-them:** that must be really hard, i'm really glad you trusted us enough to tell us that

 **alyssa:** kym knows but yeah idk u guys have been kinda great actually

 **jed:** actually ?? rude

 **kym:** love u babe

 **alyssa:** love u too

 **mg-them:** u two have said i love you !! wow that's adorable, should we throw you a party ?

 **kym:** oh my god no pls do not throw the weirdest premise party in the world, and yeah we have said it <3

 **jed:** or was that the first time u had both said it but don't want to admit that the first time u confessed your love was in this lame ass group chat

 **landon:** rafs in the bathroom so i'm catching up on this chat

 **mg-them:** hello to you too

 **landon:** like the iconic band, U2

 **mg-them:** wtf dude

 **landon:** look yeah i know ok i know, does it make it better if i tell u that i stole the joke from raf?

 **jed:** i'm going to give u a singular pass for that horrendous joke bc of the shit that must be going through your head, rafael gets less of a pass but he's also not in this chat soo

 **landon:** ok enough about me, lets see what's been going on, alyssa i would rather die than tell anyone about your shit also i support and love you even though we have spoken maybe twice

 **alyssa:** um yeah ok

 **mg-them:** i would say that usually they aren't this affectionate but also idk if that's actually true

 **kym:** maybe it's more like, they aren't usually this affectionate in such a weird way

 **mg-them:** yeah that's better

 **landon:** and we should def have a party for alyssa and kym !!

 **kym:** we are never having that party, im putting my foot down

 **jed:** well u haven't really been in the chat that long, so do u really have a foot to put down ??

 **kym:** about having a party to celebrate me and my s/o telling each other i love you ?? really i don't have any feet in this situation ?

 **jed:** ok we will talk about the party later but i just want to say that i accidentally used ethan's correct pronouns but ze isn't out so i want to just make sure if any of u mentioned zir in public you use gender neutral or if if necessary he/him pronouns

 **landon:** wow you had that all typed out didn't you? also raf is back and we're ordering, so yeah ofc i wont out ethan and the party will be discussed at a later date !

 **alyssa:** did u realise this when u were all talking about not outing ppl under any circumstance lmao

 **jed:** i could hear the tone in that, but also yes

 **kym:** i know ethan so i feel like i'm in a different situation than the others but yeah dw i know ze isn't out to the wider public

 **jed:** ok yeah cool, boom sorted

 **mg-them:** who says boom sorted ?? you're so lame

 **jed:** it's your lame-ness rubbing off on me

 **alyssa:** kinky

 **kym:** oh my god

 **jed:** omfg !!

 **kym:** ok now we rly gotta get going but good luck to u all on trying to figure out your feelings on the hope situation, i'm very glad i did not know her before, that would be tmi literally for me lmao

 **mg-them:** so valid, bye babe <3

**_twitches: the queer edition_ **

**lizzie:** hey

 **josie:** are u fucking with me ?? that's what u are gonna say ?

 **lizzie:** im sorry, i know i shouldn't have dated her, knew you used to/still liked her and i know we don't do the monogamous thing but we agreed to not do crossovers bc of our rough relationship

 **lizzie:** and i hooked up with raf, even though i didn't actually enjoy it, but u liked him and just i was shitty about ppl u liked and made moves and we have the rule and i'm sorry

 **josie:** oh my god that's not what i'm pissed about, we should really be having this convo irl

 **lizzie:** well u know we can't, its like before a wedding, seeing each other will cause bad mojo

 **josie:** please don't compare us as sisters getting de-merge-ified to getting married

 **lizzie:** lmao ok fair

 **josie:** i just mean we do the spell in like two or so hours and then we (hopefully) have all the time in the world (both of us) to have the hope conversation

 **lizzie:** yeah but also its all i'm gonna be thinking you for the next two hours and we're supposed to have this time to clear our heads, not fret about girl drama

 **josie:** ok let's get this all out on the table, i'm mad because you have been dating her for a while now and the whole time you knew that i knew her but didn't even tell me

 **lizzie:** oh yeah, well hope didn't want to tell anyone and you're my sister and i love you but i really thought that should've been her decision but i am sorry it hurt you

 **josie:** look at all this emotional maturity !! ilysm

 **lizzie:** please don't say real life character development

 **josie:** i haven't been dating landon for /that/ long, also it is development but also you have had this in you all along, i know it

 **lizzie:** you sap

 **josie:** u have been a sap every time anyone even mentions hope, which is so much weirder now lol

 **lizzie:** so you're not mad bc u had a crush on her as a kid and maybe also feelings for her later on as well

 **josie:** ok i'm not that mad about it bc this is your first real relationship, like there is genuine love and care there and i'm genuinely happy for you

 **lizzie:** wow is this what a healthy sibling relationship is like ? also u said genuine way too many times

 **josie:** well it is a genuinely good thing to see so what other word could i have possibly used, and i know, we're kinda killing it as twins

 **lizzie:** and the fact that i did break that rule we have, i think it's safe to say that if you ever wanted to make some kind of move on hope i would not be against that

 **josie:** well i think the fact that it's obvious that both my s/o's were also very taken by her is something the three of us will have to discuss at some point also hope obv has the biggest a big say in all of this

 **lizzie:** ok yeah also now that everyone knows i'm getting her the fuck out of her foster home and back to the school, she has no excuses anymore

 **josie:** agreed, one hundred percent, is that all we need to talk about in the immediate future or is it time to relax and try very hard not to get our hopes up?

 **lizzie:** lol yeah i did have a question in regards to mg and and also the subject of dating multiple ppl but it's not urgent

 **josie:** omfg !! ok yeah we will be talking about this later,, and hopefully we will both be free (in every sense of the word) when we have that discussion

 **lizzie:** i trust freya, so i really believe that we will

 **joise:** bc she's your girlfriend's aunt !! ooOOooHhh

 **lizzie:** shut the fuck up

 **josie:** never <3

 **lizzie:** <3


	13. Chapter 13

**_damn these mythical creatures_ **

**landon:** ok so i have made progress with the idea of which we talked about at our last practice

 **kaleb:** "our last practice" we had one (1) practice once when we first became a /band/

 **landon:** don't u dare say band like that, we are a band, remember a week and half ago when we worked on that song together? hmmm

 **kaleb:** yeah yeah ok, i'm just teasing u settle down

 **raf:** u better have just worked on music with him, i'm your lyric guy

 **josie:** wow u worked on music with kaleb? i'm your music gal

 **kaleb:** suddenly the three of you make all the sense in the world to me

 **kaleb:** and we're all a band !! ofc we are all gonna work on the songs together/separately

 **landon:** yeah wow i didn't think kaleb would be the one taking this the most serious lmao

 **kaleb:** so progress has been made?

 **landon:** a tremendous amount, as long as the mountain goats don't sue us i think we're gonna be fucking awesome

 **josie:** i very much doubt we could ever be big enough that they would sue us but also i think they would def have every right to

 **kaleb:** lmao yes agreed

 **landon:** honestly we are genius' from coming up with the idea of using their song titles but writing our own lyrics

 **raf:** ok ok be careful with the /we/ there

 **josie:** lmao ofc this is where you chime in

 **raf:** well im just saying it wasn't really a we idea was it

 **landon:** u can't be part of a band if u can't share

 **kaleb:** or are u still not part of the band?

 **raf:** wow i can't believe i am pretty much the reason we exist and i'm getting all this hate

 **landon:** wow i could never hate you

 **josie:** oh my god u two are such losers

 **landon:** but also, pretty much the reason we exist is a stretch

 **raf:** lmao fair fair

 **kaleb:** bc we all know i'm the real star of the band?

 **landon:** seriously considering the solo act rn

 **josie:** u are so not

 **landon:** maybe i am, maybe i'm gonna pull a beyonce

 **kaleb:** please u could never

 **landon:** and you could?

 **kaleb:** you bet your ass i could

 **raf:** ok everyone settle down

 **josie:** u know that will just get them to fight harder

 **landon:** fuck off but also fuck u kaleb

 **kaleb:** i see josie staring at me very intensely from the other side of the room so i'm gonna back down, just for my own safety

 **landon:** hah ! victory is mine !

 **josie:** oh yes what a victor you are

 **landon:** just let me have this win pls

 **kaleb:** ok, you are my superior in every single way, i crown you the beyonce of this band

 **landon:** knew it

 **raf:** oh my fucking god

**_jed, kaleb & ethan_ **

**kaleb:** so i heard there was some Drama

 **jed:** god have u been spending time with penelope ?

 **kaleb** : i would never

 **jed:** who even is your link?

 **kaleb:** mg obviously, wow i cant believe u of all ppl wouldn't think about my bro, mg

 **jed:** have u really been spending enough time with her recently to have her speech patterns down? tbh impressive

 **jed:** and also there's been quite a bit of shit going on atm 

**ethan:** wdym?

 **jed:** oh shit yes i momentarily forgotten what chat we were in

 **ethan:** ah sorry, it's none of my business

 **kaleb:** no actually we had a discussion and we think it could be your business if you wanted it to be

 **ethan:** what the fuck does that mean?

 **jed:** maybe if u met us at mystic grill tomorrow at two pm we could tell you

 **ethan:** you guys are being so cryptic, it's not something too bad right

 **kaleb:** no ofc not

 **jed:** well idk how to answer that exactly

 **ethan:** those answer are fairly worrying

 **jed:** u trust us right?

 **ethan:** yeah ofc

 **jed:** ok meet us there and then please and just remember that we care about you ok, always

 **kaleb:** wow, how did u become such a sap?

 **jed:** maybe i have been hanging around with penelope too, but like only when she is with josie

 **kaleb:** dick

 **ethan:** well we been knew

 **jed:** ooh !! who's the dick now

 **kaleb:** well it's not ethan that's for sure

 **jed:** wow i don't appreciate being ganged up on like this

 **ethan:** ofc u dont

 **kaleb:** wow you're bringing it hard today

 **ethan:** always

**_L²_ **

**lizzie:** hey

 **landon:** hey,,

 **lizzie:** i know you're probably really pissed at me atm and im sorry but i really treasure our friendship and i hope it's not over

 **landon:** well u did kinda seduce my girlfriend

 **lizzie:** yes that is true, but u did seduce her first

 **landon:** shut up omfg not the point at all

 **landon:** and dw we are ok, its just so fucking weird, but also can i congratulate u on not having to possibly die at 21

 **lizzie:** that def would've been complicated for us esp as it would have been me or your gf

l **andon:** yes exactly lol, so it's hard to be made at you about hope

 **lizzie:** you can still be mad, you are free to feel your feelings, don't stuff them down

 **landon:** god how can i be mad at you, this is your real life character development raw and real

 **landon:** just ugh i love her, like i love her and its fucked and idk what to do and also i'm seventeen like i wanna just be a kid and for Once i thought i was getting to just exist u know

 **landon:** and now this

 **landon:** but that makes me sound like an asshole, bc hope is alive and exciting and obviously that's a good thing

 **lizzie:** so you came to me about it

 **landon:** well you are the resident expert

 **lizzie:** fuck off

l **andon:** i will never fuck off, except maybe if you're around your girlfriend, i might be avoiding her

 **lizzie:** oh i'm very aware

 **landon:** is she, is she doing alright? like who is she?

 **lizzie:** oh my god you two are so fucking smitten, it's pathetic

 **landon:** that's not what i asked

 **lizzie:** i know, shes, she's alright, she's been keeping some stuff from me too so i get the being pissed at her thing but i love her and i get her and it and just yeah

 **landon:** wow we really are rather similar aren't we

 **lizzie:** well ace squad and all that shit

 **landon:** so not what i meant but i rly love that your mind went there, ace squad is forever 

**lizzie:** i should give u a fair warning that hope is back at school and will be living there from now on so it will be much harder to avoid her

 **landon:** oh god

 **lizzie:** lmao

 **landon:** should we like hold a welcome back party for her?

 **lizzie:** omfg, no? also god you're avoiding her, how would u throw that party? 

**lizzie:** wait maybe that's actually a genius idea, you know to show her that ppl aren't pissed, unless ppl are pissed

 **landon:** umm maybe wait til it cools down, but i think it's a good idea

 **landon:** also i have heard that ethan and maya from the human school are being told about supernatural creatures soon so they can come too, good for hope to have less complicated friends there

 **lizzie:** i'm sorry what? i never agreed to this

 **landon:** well i dont think u were asked about it bc you're not close with them 

**landon:** but penelope is lowkey dating maya and kaleb and jed are hanging out with ethan

 **landon:** and we've all had enough fucking secrets so its been decided with the ppl who know them that they can be trusted

 **lizzie:** ugh fine, i don't have the energy to fight this atm

 **landon:** that's the spirit!

_mg-he changed the chat name to_ **_embrace the nerd (emphasis on embrace)_ **

**kym:** oh my god

 **mg-he:** can u believe we didn't have a fucking chat name, how can we even call ourselves a couple?? it's a disgrace

 **kym:** settle down babe

 **mg-he:** well i can now, this travesty has been sorted

 **kym:** how are you handling everything?

 **mg-he:**!!! i don't fucking know, have u talked to her?

 **kym:** you haven't ?

 **mg-he:** god no, idk what to say, i know we aren't super close but we had gotten closer and just ugh it's so weird and lizzie and ugh

 **kym:** uh yeah the group chat has been very quiet

 **mg-he:** well i have a thing you could tell the group chat, or at least one person from it

 **kym:** hope?

 **mg-he:** ah no, maya

 **kym:** was not expecting that

 **mg-he:** penelope was gonna do it but the two of them are pretty new and she just thought maybe we could do it

 **kym:** wow are u penelope's messenger person now?

 **mg-he:** look i know its weird and obv u don't have to but it's a thing maybe u could do

 **kym:** u owe me big time

 **mg-he:** three kisses and a coffee?

 **kym:** this is sounding a lot like prostitution so i'm gonna back away

 **mg-he:** so that's a yes ?

 **kym:** obviously

**hope & josie**

**hope:** congrats on living hopefully a long time

 **josie:** fantastic conversation opener and tbh i think you should use it in all circumstances

 **hope:** u know what that's a good idea

 **josie:** i saw you in the kitchen this morning

 **hope:** yes i did see you sneak out the window

 **josie:** fuck, yeah i thought u might have

 **hope:** i get it, obviously

 **josie:** so we have a super squad chat that doesn't get used very often at all

 **hope:** omfg the supersquad, it's been awhile wow, its weird to think about all that

 **josie:** this is an unprecedented situation

 **hope:** nerd

 **josie:** fuck off

 **hope:** never again, ok never again

 **josie:** ok no big love declarations rn ok

 **hope:** can you give me a time frame of acceptable times for declarations?

 **josie:** oh my you're insufferable

 **hope:** well u should have remembered that

 **hope:** too soon?

 **josie:** way too soon, ok so it's og super squad which means me, penelope and mg and obviously u but we didn't remember that so do u want to be added now tho?

 **hope:** wow you are just going in for it all, deflection is so much easier

 **josie:** yes lizzie said you have been doing that a lot since the memories all came back, but i'm being real and we're not going to go fifteen years without being friends again

 **hope:** ok add me

 **josie:** i'm gonna talk to mg first but i just wanted you to know what's going on

 **hope:** god don't make me cry you know i'm bad at actual emotions

 **josie:** from what i've heard from my sister that is not the case at all

 **hope:** oh my god shut up

 **josie:** i'm glad you're back, hope <3

 **hope:** me too <3

**_penelope & landon_ **

**landon:** so you're dating a human?

 **penelope:** and you're dating my girlfriend

 **landon:** wow what a burn

 **penelope:** was yours even supposed to be a burn?

 **landon:** no, it's just idk, everything is so weird atm

 **penelope:** so u came to me?

 **landon:** i feel like you're the least complicated friend i have rn

 **penelope:** i get that, i am also freaking out atm and not just bc of hope

 **landon:** are u freaking out at all bc of hope?

 **penelope:** i mean, its fucking weird having memories of a person when u didn't at all the day before, its kinda like dawn in buffy

 **landon:** also both very /epic/ names, and deals with vampires,, omfg,, amazing,, we are living season five

 **penelope:** i should never bring up nerd stuff with nerds, i apologise greatly, please don't talk nonstop about buffy

 **landon:** maybe I should name my stake?

 **penelope:** do u even have a stake?

 **landon:** ok step one: get a personalised stake

 **penelope:** it's good you have a plan in life

 **landon:** well it is important, so they say

 **landon:** so wait, why are u stressed?, u should be celebrating the fact that josie is gonna live a long life

 **penelope:** i mean obv i'm doing that as well but also maya, or as u would say the human girl i'm dating is about to find out about fucking everything so yeah thats some scary stuff

 **landon:** oh yes the census has been taken and even lizzie knows and isn't pleased but wont stop it

 **penelope:** the next time i talk to her there will be no secrets and just idk i haven't properly attempted to date anyone new in like three years, it's scary

 **penelope:** not that u would know

 **landon:** wow are u slut-shaming me ?

 **penelope:** lmao

 **landon:** i know, my humour in unparalleled

 **penelope:** just take the compliment, bird

 **landon:** your complimenting skills need a little work tbh

 **penelope:** they come across better in person when i can do a good eyebrow raise

 **landon:** you can give it to me tomorrow irl

 **penelope:** no, take the compliment now or leave it

 **landon:** ok fine, i'm amazing at dating, i'm taking it

 **penelope:** well it's a brave new world

 **landon:** when is it not?

 **penelope:** fair fucking point


	14. Chapter 14

**_a means to an end_ **

**lizzie:** i'm sorry about how long its been since we touched base

 **jed:** there has been a lot going for u so maybe just this one time i'll let it go

 **lizzie:** who even are you ???

 **jed:** rude

 **lizzie:** u knew this

 **jed:** true,,

 **lizzie:** so my mom is back for good and she's like the queen of supernatural connections, it's very impressive

 **jed:** so fr this is maybe a real possibility?

 **lizzie:** well you're eighteen right?

 **jed:** uh yeah my bday was earlier this year and also my parents are cool with it which i know isn't a necessity but i know doctors like you to have a support system

 **lizzie:** you've really got this sorted haven't you?

 **jed:** well as long as /you/ have

 **lizzie:** we'll get my mom in contact with your parents and with the doctors in field and you can all talk and figure that out without having to go through me lol

 **jed:** but this is real? this is thing for real that has happened before

 **lizzie:** what? do u think you're the first trans werewolf? a little presumptuous don't u think

 **jed:** shut up

 **lizzie:** you're welcome

 **jed:** fuck i owe you big time, and thank you? ugh this is weird

 **lizzie:** i intend to cash in at the moment you least expect and you're welcome

 **jed:** thank you lizzie, i really mean it

 **lizzie:** eww stop being sincere is grosses me out

 **jed:** fuck off

 **lizzie:** happily, oh also can i confirm your and ethan's presence at the party tonight?

 **jed:** wow i don't speak for ethan

 **lizzie:** but

 **jed:** but i will be there and i will ask ethan, i'm excited to see kaleb perform

 **lizzie:** wow you know the party is for my girlfriend, right?

 **jed:** we've all had the memoirs of her for like two weeks, it's such a weird time for a welcome back party

 **jed:** also,, she was never actually gone

 **lizzie:** wow i can't believe we would judge my party

 **jed:** well i definitely approve of the music choice, i can say that

 **lizzie:** oh yeah, you wanna support landon, that's so nice

 **jed:** you're burns are getting so weak, getting too sappy with your dating stuff

 **lizzie:** wow that was a shit burn too, looks like you're getting soft top,, with your not dating stuff

 **jed:** i think it's time to make our separate ways

 **lizzie:** *shakes your hand*

 **jed:** wtf ?? who ever are you

 **lizzie:** this was a serious conversation and it's good to end interactions like this in a professional way

 **jed:** i genuinely have no idea how serious you're being but bc u did me the biggest solid in the world

 **jed:** *shakes hand back*

**_my babysitter's a vampire binge group chat, aka the valid nerds_ **

**kaleb:** lol who knew this chat would turn into three quarters of a band

 **josie:** this chat has been used a max of like five times what are u doing in here?

 **raf:** freaking out about tonight?

 **kaleb:** u are not allowed to judge, u will be in the audience

 **raf:** wow look at that, here i am still judging

 **josie:** wow you're snarky today aren't you

 **raf:** well u are about to butcher the work i put into those songs soo yeah

 **kaleb:** how dare you, i have never butchered anything in my life

 **josie:** cue vampire joke?

 **raf:** lmfao

 **kaleb:** i just came here to have a good time and i'm feeling so attacked rn

 **josie:** wow how old is your meme game?

 **kaleb:** look i'm anxious

 **josie:** and that makes you reference old memes? interesting

 **raf:** so kaleb, i have a big question for you,,

 **josie:** oh stop psyching him out, let's use this chat for what it was meant to be for (appreciating the best vampire media of all time)

 **raf:** well it sees like we are on the same page bc i was gonna say: jesse redemption arc: how would you want it done?

 **kaleb:** well obviously i have lots of opinions on this, so get ready

 **josie:** we're ready !!

**_time for lizzie to let out her nerdy heart_ **

_mg-he changed their name to mg-them_

**mg-them:** so we geared up for next wednesday?

 **lizzie:** geared up? i have never heard you say that in my entire life

 **mg-them:** kaleb's dad says it a lot

 **lizzie:** you've been hanging out with him a lot?

 **mg-them:** yeah he's teaching me to cook

 **lizzie:** well that's fucking adorable

 **mg-them:** well i mean that's not exclusive to me doing stuff with father figures right?

 **lizzie:** it's actually why i suggested the date, wait he is coming right?

 **mg-them:** well ofc, it's like a normal date but better bc its just u me and a middle aged man

 **mg-them:** ok let's bow out, it's getting weird

 **lizzie:** lol ok fair, so u refer to him as kaleb's dad, not kym's dad?

 **mg-them:** uh yeah, i was introduced to him as that and i haven't really spent time with him and kym together

 **lizzie:** but he knows you're dating right?

 **mg-them:** yeah it's been vaguely discussed

 **lizzie:** i'm really glad you have him in your life

 **mg-them:** well maybe you can come cook with us sometime? 

**lizzie:** why? bc i'm in need of a good father figure?

 **mg-them:** what? no i have no idea what you're talking about

 **lizzie** : u are so subtle

 **mg-them:** it's my vampire senses

 **lizzie:** oh those work over instant messaging?

 **mg-them:** fuck yeah they do

 **lizzie:** the confidence,, i love it

 **mg-them:** well i have heard confidence is key in seduction

 **lizzie:** oh you're seducing me are you?

 **mg-them:** well i've been lowkey doing it for years, just stepping up my game

 **lizzie:** god nerd, can i ask when this seduction began?

 **mg-them:** probably when you named me

 **lizzie:** fuck off, i just gave you a bitchy suggestion for a nickname that u stuck with, do u go around telling ppl that i named you?

 **mg-them:** well u must have seen the young enby inside me that needed not to be called milton, it was your witch psychic name powers

 **lizzie:** none of that is remotely anything real, it was me saying that milton is a lame name, that's it

 **mg-them:** well it still did happen bc of you

 **lizzie:** so you're saying that was the start of the seduction?

 **mg-them:** yeah it really was, you just didn't realise it was happened

 **lizzie** : but u were still my friend tho?

 **mg-them:** oops, got real did we, but yeah tbh i probably was a little gross and "i need to get out of the friendzone" and i dislike my past self for being like that

 **lizzie:** well owning up to your past shittiness is a solid seduction technique

 **mg-them:** lmao <3

 **lizzie:** ok so see u tonight?

 **mg-them:** oh hell yeah, ready to see the weirdest (and best) not actually a cover band of all time

 **lizzie:** and to maybe talk to hope without being weird?

 **mg-them:** yeah, we've been messaging a little and i think we're good

 **lizize:** oh phew that was stressful

 **mg-them:** well you handled it was grace, aka by staying out of it, which is very unlike you and must have taken much strength

 **lizzie:** u better believe it

 **mg-them:** see u in a few hours, liz

 **lizzie:** ok see u, m

 **mg-them:** are u trying to re-rename me ??

 **lizzie:** damn it you caught on

**_jed, kaleb & ethan_ **

**jed:** so i know this chat has been,, empty since it all was,, revealed, which i totally get bc of everything and i get it 

**jed:** but i have a thing i wanna talk about and you two are the ones i wanna talk about it most with

 **jed:** so yeah i know this is selfish af but here i am

 **ethan:** i've been thinking about it all and i've realised

 _ethan changed the chat name to_ **_in the know ;)_ **

**kaleb:** that's the way to make an entrance

 **ethan:** my sister is a big fan of the dramatic entrance so i thought i would give it a go, just you know, in text form

 **jed:** well it was Great

 **kaleb:** agreed, big props

 **ethan:** So what is your giant news?

 **jed:** i don't think i used the phrase "giant news"

 **kaleb:** but it was pretty implied

 **jed:** i have found a way to get top surgery

 **kaleb:** holy shit ?? really ?? how ?

 **jed:** i talked to lizzie and her mom knows ppl and there are supernatural doctors that do gender affirming surgery and i am about to be in contact with real actual ppl that will make this a genuine real possibility

 **ethan:** oh fuck jed i'm so happy for you

 **jed:** i know the supernatural stuff is still something u have to get used to and i know this is part of that but i just really wanted to tell you two

 **ethan:** i am genuinely so happy for you, should we celebrate?

 **jed:** well our bro,, kaleb is doing a performance with his band at a party tonight at the back forest behind salvatore that maybe u wanna come to?

 **jed:** literally no pressure tho

 **ethan:** i think that would be nice

 **jed:** it's actually starting kinda soon, if u want me to come pick you up?

 **ethan:** always the gentleman

 **kaleb:** no one has ever called him that ever

 **jed:** excuse you, i am plenty the gentleman, always opening up doors for ppl, you wouldn't even believe

 **kaleb:** you're right i wouldn't

 **jed:** you're such a dick, is that really the only thing u have to say?

 **kaleb:** oh yeah right: u talked to lizzie voluntarily ??

 **ethan:** lol

 **jed:** wow, i'm being attacked from both sides,, i can't believe

 **kaleb:** i gotta go prepare and shit but jed i'm very happy for you ofc i am,, but also pls send me screenshots of u and lizzie conversing, i need it for vital research

 **jed:** ok i'll come meet you, ethan and we can chill for a bit and maybe discuss the possibility of you joining the trans chat sometime in the future, but mostly today is about me

 **ethan:** and kaleb,, he is performing

 **jed:** yeah yeah and kaleb, and hope bc it is technically a party for her

 **ethan:** lol why?

 **jed:** i think it's like a late welcome back to everyone's memories party

 **ethan:** well it will be good to see her too

 **jed:** leaving now, see u in twenty five mins

 **ethan:** i'll be waiting at the spot

 **jed:** damn we rly are cheesy sometimes lmao

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**hope** : u know this wasn't a surprise party right?

 **lizzie:** well i do now

 **hope:** fuck off u planned the party, u knew, yelling suprise when i entered was so lame

 **lizzie:** wow rude i'm not lame

 **hope:** well the only other person who did it was landon,,

 **lizzie:** wow rude, again!

 **hope:** are u and penelope getting along?

 **lizzie** : u could actually come join us if u wanted

 **hope:** subtle but nah i think i'll let you two converse for a bit, do u want something to drink tho?

 **lizzie:** a diet coke pls and thx

 **hope:** wow such polite manners, now go be nice to your sister's girlfriend

 **lizzie:** i'm always nice, have fun flirting with my conversation partner's girlfriend

 **hope:** oh yes that was so much better than saying sister, please only refer to josie in relation penelope for the rest of time

**_from flirtation to finding out all your dirt_ **

**penelope:** ok so your sibling just left me to go find jed

 **maya:** is ze having a good time?

 **penelope:** ethan's is pretty nervous but in like a sweet way

 **maya:** oh i'm so glad he has found zir ppl

 **penelope:** they could be your people too

 **maya:** yeah yeah, they might be, i've just got some family stuff to figure out before i dive deep into that whole world

 **penelope:** ok u wanna know the band of "damn these mythical creatures: set-list tho

 **maya:** omfg ofc

 **penelope:** ok its five songs, which tbh i expected like three max

 **maya:** so they've taken already song names that exist and made them their own lyrics and music right?

 **penelope:** god, it's the dorkiest shit i've ever seen in my life

 **maya:** u thinking about taking up their offer to join?

 **penelope:** ugh maybe

 **maya:** rock stars usually get the chick, so that's something to think about

 **penelope:** so ppl who get the chick: james bond and rockstars, nice, i could def pull of those both of those vibes

 **maya:** hell yeah you could

 **penelope:** ok their werewolf gimmick is first

 **maya:** lmao, i'm very glad i'm in the know (as ethan would say) or that would not be funny

 **penelope:** pls dont say that that's funny, it's the lamest thing i've ever heard

 **maya:** oh stop being so judgy

 **penelope:** and then, in league with dragons and then, hellhound on my trail and then, heretic pride

 **maya:** oh my god, tbh this is fucking iconic

 **penelope:** shut up, how did i not realise how much of a nerd u are

 **penelope:** to be fair tho, the ending number is more my speed of humor

 **maya:** being cool or being queer?

 **penelope:** wow don't call me out like this

 **maya:** but?

 **penelope:** ,,, but queer humour, its, transcendental youth

 **maya:** fucking great, ethan will Love that

 **penelope:** talk soon?

 **maya:** send me audio clips of the dorkiest parts

 **penelope:** ofc

**_The mission to find supernatural queers in history_ **

**kym:** ok so the bennett line is full of sapphic of witches

 **lizzie:** we are at a party, is this is really what u want to be talking about rn

 **mg-them:** fuck yeah ! nerding out is the best time spent at a party !

 **kym:** aren't you with alyssa?

 **landon:** so protective of your s/o, dw she's with us

 **kym:** and /us/ is?

 **landon:** me, hope, kaleb, jed and ethan

 **penelope:** the fact that you said hope before even your bandmate who u just performed with says it all

 **landon:** u know what yeah it does

 **penelope:** fair play bird, fair play

 **lizzie:** where is my sister tho?

 **landon:** with raf

 **kym:** as we are all nerds who seem to want to be in this chat: sapphic bennett witches: discuss

 **lizzie:** ok well aunt bonnie is def bi, so yeah theory confirmed

 **kym:** I'm sorry you call bonnie fucking bennett your aunt ??

 **lizzie:** yeah, she grew up with my mum, and she's been around my whole life

 **kym:** holy shit that's so cool

 **penelope:** i've met her a few times and she's honestly really great

 **lizzie:** look its penelope not being sarcastic, that's how we know its true

 **landon:** tbh i've been reading up on shit and she comes quite and so have the bennetts in general,, tbh respect to your mom and her connections

 **lizzie:** right? literally living her best life,, also speaking of your song heretic pride,,

 **landon:** i have no idea where this is going but it's gonna be good

 **lizzie:** ok i have permission to tell some friends this but don't go like spreading it to randos ok

 **penelope:** wow does that mean u trust me ? and consider me a friend ?

 **mg-them:** oh lizzie im so proud of you

 **lizzie:** u two should never be in a chat together, you're too chaotic when you interact

 **penelope:** accurate

 **lizzie:** anyways,, my mom is dating a heretic,, her name is valerie and from the photos i've seen she's pretty and badass and also is from the gemini coven, but not related to us tho

 **kym:** oh my god i have so much research to do and so many questions (for another time?)

 **lizzie:** yeah maybe for another time lol

 **landon:** ok kym, i'm delivering your s/o to you,, she's a little tipsy

 **kym:** u got her drunk ??

 **landon:** no, she drank some beers and is now talking about how pretty you are so im coming to u ok

 **kym:** hmm ok

 **lizzie:** i might see you two on the way over

 **mg-them:** going to find hope lol?

 **penelope:** what else does lizzie do lbr?

 **mg-them:** goes to find me

 **penelope:** cocky much

 **mg-them:** i learnt from the best

 **penelope:** fuck yeah u did

 **lizzie:** ok i take offense to this entire conversation

 **landon:** they're just messing around with you, they love you really

 **penelope:** wow ok settle down bird

 **landon:** i will never settle down bc love is going to lead us all by the hand

 **lizzie** : sap

 **landon:** yeah, but we all knew this going in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit !! the end is here, its been an insane month and half, I've never written so much in such a short time, thank you to everyone who has commented/given kudos/subscribed/enjoyed, i'm so glad people enjoyed it. I had a really great time and i'm so glad other ppl did too lol. follow me @acelandonkirby on tumblr for pretty similar content

**Author's Note:**

> comments mean the actual world to me <3


End file.
